So much for a Vacation
by Huzzah-94
Summary: When she thinks back to 6 years ago she never thought she would be here of all places. she said goodbye to her sisters in exchange for this, to be with Him. can thier relationship last the battle? will it make them stronger? or weaken them?
1. Vacation

**hey well this is going to be a cross-over with Harry Potter, i know its been done before but...if you've read my other stories you know i make things a little different...so stay with me for a while and see what i got :P :D**

**XOXO****Chapter one: Vacation**

* * *

"Hey Paige have you seen my brush?" Piper Halliwell yelled from her bathroom.

"No Piper… I told you I never touched it remember" Paige Mathews yelled back to her older sister.

"Well then where the hell is it… I left it right here last night and now its gone…I need it for the trip I can't go walking around England with my hair all in one big knot" Piper said walking out of the bathroom and to her baby sister and motioning to her hair which signalled she had just got up.

"I don't know maybe Phoebe took it" Paige said.

The Halliwell sisters were going on a vacation seeing as how they have finally succeeded on getting rid of all the demons, it had taken them 6 years to do but they did it, well six years for Piper and Phoebe but only 3 for Paige. Piper who had just turned 29, Phoebe who was 28, and Paige who was 26, their oldest sister Prue would have been 32.

They wanted to get as far away from San Francisco as they could and they have never been to England before.

"Phoebe has her own brush why would she take mine" Piper asked.

"I have no idea Pipe…just borrow mine… its just a brush geez" Paige said handing Piper her brush and walking sleepily back to her bathroom.

"Ugh Phoebe get up already our flight leaves in an hour and you still have to pack" Piper said banging on the door closest to her which belonged to the middle sister.

"I am up already Piper and already finished packing!" Phoebe yelled opening her door revealing her dressed and ready with her bags.

"Ho Piper…I think **you** should go finish getting ready" Phoebe smirked,

"Oh shut up I couldn't find my brush…so…seeing as how you are ready can you go get my bags from my room and bring them down stairs then check if Paige is ready" Piper said smiling then running into the bathroom before Phoebe could protest.

"Alright fine…I'll do your job" Phoebe loudly said.

"I heard that" came the muffled voice of Piper in the bathroom.

"Good" Phoebe said bring her bags down stairs first then going back to Pipers room for hers.

"Holy crap what did she bring the kitchen sink with her too" Phoebe said trudging down the stairs with them.

She put the bags down beside hers and went to the kitchen where she heard her baby sister making coffee.

"Oh thank god she didn't pack the sink," Phoebe said jokily running over to the sink.

"What are you talking about?" Paige asked.

"Piper…her bags weigh like two-tons" Phoebe said getting three cups down for coffee.

"Well we are staying over there for 3 weeks Pheebs…I think she wants to find a nice English man to bring home" Paige joked.

"Hmm nice souvenir…to bad we have men here we could have gone hunting for men with Piper" Phoebe said.

Phoebe had long time boyfriend Jason and Paige had her fiancé Henry, Piper however never got a chance with anyone with all the demon hunting, she just about married their white lighter Leo but she called it off.

She didn't want to be married to a white lighter and well she just didn't want to be married at all yet until she knew she found the right man.

"Ever since Leo… Pipers never really had…anything…really… I think she deserves this vacation more then we do" Paige said.

"Talking about me" Piper smiled walking in fully dressed and ready.

"Oh of course" Phoebe said handing Piper a cup of coffee.

"So are we really doing this?" Paige asked after a long silence.

"We have to…after all these years…we need to get away…I don't care that not all the demons are gone…there are other witches that can handle them…we need to get away" Piper said.

"Still Piper its…weird…not having any of our magical responsibility…it feels like were being self-fish" Phoebe said.

"Phoebe we have been over this…this is for us…after 6 years of working for 'them' I think we deserve to relax…to disappear for a little while…now all of our stuff is ready…we have a plane to catch" Piper said calmly.

"Yes and England is a great place to disappear" Paige said as they walked to the front door dragging their bags behind them.

"You know it would have been easier if we just orbed then we wouldn't have to carry our bags all over the place" Phoebe pouted.

"Well that was an idea but…remember we talked about the whole international orbing thing…and we also didn't want Paige to orb us in front of a whole bunch of innocence seeing as how she has never been to London she doesn't know where it is safe to orb" Piper stated.

"I know but that doesn't mean I have like it…so I will continue to pout" Phoebe said as they walked through the door.

They closed the door, locked it and they were off.

* * *

**Please Review and tell me what you think...i have a very thin out-line of what's going to happen but would gladly take ANYONES suggestions :P :D **

**XOXO**


	2. Looking around

**Chapter 2: looking around.**

* * *

The Halliwell sisters arrived in London hours later they got their hotel rooms and rested a while after the long flight.

But eventually the younger Halliwell's got restless and dragged the oldest sister out for a look around London.

"Oh for god sakes Piper why didn't you bring a bigger coat it is December you know," Paige said as she saw her older sister shiver.

"I forgot okay…I'm fine it's not that cold anyway" Piper said now trying to hide her shivers.

"Piper it's December 29th of course it's freezing here," Phoebe said as the Halliwell sisters walked down the street side by side in London.

"Hey look" Paige said pointing across the street to a very old building.

"The Leaky Cauldron?" Piper said with a raised eyebrow.

"Sounds magical…let's go check it out" Phoebe said then dragged Piper across the street with Paige.

"Phoebe…the whole point of this vacation is so we can take a break from magic…not check it out" Piper whispered seconds before they opened the door and walked in.

What they saw is what they never suspected…it was a very old looking bar, with weird looking people sitting at the tables, there was this group of people sitting at one in the far corner they were all looking at the three sisters who just walked in.

"This is very weird" Paige whispered.

"So what do we do now huh Phoebe this was your idea" Piper whispered angrily.

"Lets go sit down," Phoebe said walking over to an empty table and sitting on one of the three chairs, she was fallowed hesitantly by Piper and Paige.

Mostly everyone in the room stopped looking at them it was just the people in the back now.

"Those people are still looking at us," Paige whispered.

"Let them look…now that we're inside we'll just warm up…then we'll go look for a store to buy Piper an actual jacket" Phoebe said.

Just then a three of the teenagers that were sitting in the back walked up to the sisters.

"Excuse Me," a black haired boy said.

"Yes" Piper asked.

"What are you doing in here?" a bushy haired girl asked. There was another one a red haired boy but he was just standing there staring at each of the sisters.

"Um we're just sitting for a while warming up then we are out of here," Phoebe said.

"No that's not what I mean…I mean how did you get in here?" the bushy haired girl asked.

**(Now in my opinion ****Hermione's** **hair was only bushy in the first and second movie)**

"Umm well you see that thing behind you? Its called a door, you grab that little gold knob thing…turn it, push on the door and it opens" Paige said sarcastically.

"We know what a door is" the black haired boy said.

"Well then why the question…look we're just here for a couple minutes then were off to more shopping" Piper said.

"You really have no idea where you are do you?" the girl asked.

"I am pretty sire we're in London" Phoebe said.

"Well yes but…" the black hair boy was saying but stopped right in the middle looking very confused like he didn't really know how to explain something.

* * *

**next Chapter tomorrow maybe... please Reveiw :P :D**

**XOXO**


	3. Muggles?

**Chapter 3: Muggles?**

* * *

"What Harry's trying to say is…no muggles are able to get in…let alone see the Leaky Cauldron," said a raggedy looking man walking up behind the three teenagers.

"And who are you?" Piper asked.

"Me? My name is Remus Lupin," the man said.

"Remus? Well, Remus, what the hell are you talking about…Muggles?" Piper asked.

Phoebe and Paige just staying quite letting Piper handle the man seeing as how they both were just staring at each other.

"You know…non-magic folk…seeing as how you and your…"Lupin said stopping to glance at Phoebe and Paige for a second.

"Sisters" Piper filled in.

"Yes you and your sisters were able to see this and just walk in I just assume…you are magical," Lupin said.

"Great, we left San Francisco to get away from this" Piper mumbled barely audible.

"Umm…is everyone here…magic?" Piper asked stumbling on the word magic.

"Well yes they are…but first I would like to ask…what are you three?" Lupin asked.

Everyone was just standing back watching the scene unfold.

"We…we're the" Piper stuttered looking at Phoebe and Paige wondering what to say.

"What are you first?" Phoebe asked.

"Us? We're wizards…but Hermione is a witch… you know…Wizards and witches" Lupin said.

"Wizards?" Piper asked with raised eyebrows not really believing him.

"What are you?" he asked again.

"If you really are wizards show me some magic…then maybe I'll tell you who we are" Piper said glaring.

"Fine" the man said taking out a stick from his pocket.

"You've got to be kidding me," Piper laughed.

"No…no I'm not" Lupin said seriously he waved it around and said some sort of weird word.

The candle on their table lifted into mid-air the three sisters moved away from it a little.

"What the hell" Paige said as the candle fell back to the table and the man put his so called wand back into his pocket.

"There now tell me…who are you" Lupin said getting impatient.

"We're witches…the Charmed Ones to be exact" Piper said then Hermione gasped.

"**The** Charmed Ones?" she asked.

"Yes" Phoebe said.

"Boy's don't you remember?" she asked the two boys on either side of her which they shook their heads.

"In History class…oh for goodness sakes if you paid more attention then you would know who they are" Hermione said.

"Hermione no one pays attention in that class besides you" the red head said.

"Honestly Ronald …The Charmed Ones…the most powerful witches of all time…live in America?" Hermione said trying to trigger Ron's memory.

"Wow…we're part of history? I was hoping I wouldn't be in it until I was at least…**history" **Paige joked.

"If you don't mind me asking…if your witches…who live in America…why are you here?" said the boy who they assumed was Harry.

"Well…what we're doing here in this very spot right now…Piper didn't bring a bigger coat so we're just warming up then we're going to find a store to buy her one" Phoebe said.

"Piper? What a very…different name…beautiful" Lupin said looking into Pipers eyes.

"Yes…well it's my name…I didn't really choose it" Piper said awkwardly looking away.

"What are your names?" Hermione asked.

"My name is Phoebe I'm the middle sister, this is Paige she's the youngest and Piper is the oldest" Phoebe said.

"Wow all your names start with a P" Harry said.

"Yeah kind of runs in the family" Paige said.

"What do you do when you run out of P names?" Lupin asked trying to catch Piper's eyes again but she just kept looking at the kids.

"Well…this tradition only started with our Grams" Phoebe said.

"So…I guess we should be going now" Piper said wanting to leave.

"How long you guys here for?" Ron asked suddenly not shy anymore.

"3 weeks" Paige said which earned a elbowing from Piper.

"Great…can you come back tomorrow?" Lupin asked.

"Yeah we can show you around Diagon Ally" Harry said.

"Diagon Ally…? We'll think about it…talk about it…but we'll probably see you tomorrow" Phoebe was saying as Piper tried to push her and Paige out **before** she said anything like that.

She slammed the door shut second before the goodbyes of Phoebe and Paige were heard.

"I can not believe you guys said we would go back" Piper said angrily.

"Well we couldn't just say no Piper…and plus…we all saw the way that Remus guy was looking at you" Phoebe teased.

"Exactly…I don't want to see him again," Piper said as they headed back to their hotel.

" Liar…you like him don't you" Paige said joining in on the teasing.

"No I do not…he is at least 10 years older then me" Piper said.

"Nope…he's only like 37 or something…all I know is that he doesn't look 39" Phoebe smiled.

"Well still…we came here to get away from magic not explore a different kind," Piper said.

* * *


	4. Very Different

**Chapter 4: very different**

* * *

For the rest of the night Piper kept dogging the discussion of what had happened earlier that day.

Then all of a sudden out of nowhere "God who did that guy think he was!" Piper said sounding really annoyed.

"What guy?" Paige asked.

"That Remus Lupin…he's just…I don't know…I have a weird feeling about him," Piper said. They were all sitting in their room all pilled on Pipers bed.

"He's just a little different…well he's also a…wizard" Phoebe said whispering the last part.

"I think that's an understatement…he's **very** different…and its not just that he's a wizard…its something else…I really don't want to be around him" Piper said the word wizard just rolling off her tongue now.

"Look Piper we don't have to go back tomorrow if you really don't want to" Paige said.

"Yeah…its fine with us" Phoebe said finally seeing who much Piper really didn't want to go.

But being the big sister that she was "no…I can tell you two really want to check this…new kind of magic out…so…we will go back tomorrow and…let Harry, Hermione and Ron show us around…we really don't have anything else to do…you two already made us look in just about every store in London" Piper said.

"Are you sure?" Paige asked.

"Yeah…and besides who knows…there may be other people worth meeting there" Piper said.

"…So you really don't like that guy hey?" Phoebe asked.

"Its not that I don't like him…its that I don't trust him…I also wouldn't go out with him even if he was just normal…I can't explain it…" Piper said.

"So you do like him?" Paige asked.

"A little…probably as much as you guys like him" Piper said.

"So a lot?" Phoebe joked.

"Well as much as Paige does," Piper said with a really silly smile.

"He is pretty dam cute Pipe… I think he's just aged beyond his years" Paige said.

"Sure…I'm still not going out with him" Piper said.

They talked the rest of the night about nothing really; it was their first time being real sisters in a long time.

They all fell asleep on Pipers bed youngest to oldest, when Phoebe finally closed her eyes and her breathing became calm Piper got up and put the blanket on her two younger sisters and slid back into Phoebes hold.

* * *

**hey sorry its short but its all i had time to write....please review and tell me what you think...i still dont know how i'm gonig to get them to Hogwarts...so please tell me any way you think :( LOL well thanks for readin' :P :D**

**XOXO**


	5. Match Maker

**Chapter 5: Match Maker**

* * *

"Okay so where should we eat today?" Piper asked they had eaten at a little deli they found, yesterday.

"Hmm well there's complementary breakfast here…how bout we eat here?" Phoebe asked.

"Yes then we can try find …place again" Paige said they were in the elevator with other normal people so Paige could say Diagon Ally.

"Find place again?" Piper asked.

"Yeah you know…" Paige said then she motioned her head towards the man and his wife who were in front of them. Piper mouthed OH.

"So…we are going?" Phoebe asked.

"…Yes…but first lets go shopping…here in …regular stores…find some nice clothes its kind of hot today…so there was absolutely no reason to buy this jacket now" Piper said she was carrying a thick black jacket.

"Cool so we can get spring clothes to wear today?" Paige asked.

"Of course…look the suns out," Piper said as they walked out the elevator and looked out the window.

"Weird…well it was just cloudy yesterday…and cold so…I guess now that the suns out" Paige said.

"Lets go" Phoebe said getting impatient to eat and leave and her sisters were just standing there chatting.

"Aright already gee Pheebs I'm sure Diagon ally will still be there…its not going to disappear in the next hour" Paige joked.

"Haha…you do not know that" Phoebe said pulling her sisters to the breakfast place.

* * *

After they ate the Halliwell sisters went for another walk around this time to find nice clothes.

"Wow Pipe look at this" Paige said from across the store they were in.

Phoebe ran over before Piper got there to see what her baby sister had found.

"Wow Piper you would look so hot in this" Phoebe said. Piper walked over to see what her sisters were so amazed about.

"I am not wearing that…I told you guys I don't like that guy…I'm not wearing it" Piper said looking at the low-cut lilac dress.

"Not for Remus…there are other guys in London you know" Phoebe said taking it off the hanger and forcing it in Pipers hand.

"Fine" Piper huffed walking away to try it on.

"Do you think she's telling the truth?" Paige asked.

"I'm pretty sure she is going to try it on," Phoebe said looking through the clothes.

"Not about that! About Remus" Paige said playfully hitting Phoebe.

"If she is I can't tell…but I know this about Remus…he sure does like Piper" Phoebe said.

"OH…so that's why you like him so much…Empathy" Paige smiled.

"Yes…sometimes it is a curse" Phoebe joked.

"There you guys happy," Piper asked walking over and showing them the dress. It fit perfectly and showed just enough…cleavage and went to just above her knees.

"Wow…you look wonderful…just right for a day out in the town" Phoebe said.

"Yes luckily it's got thick material because if it didn't I'd be freezing my but off" Piper said running her hands down her stomach.

"Its not that cold out today" Paige said going through the clothes as Piper went back to change into hers.

"Yeah she knows, she's just trying to come up with an excuse not to wear that today," Phoebe said.

"So she wont attract to much attention to herself?" Paige asked… well more like stated.

"Of course…do you think we should play match maker? I mean Lupin is totally up for it…we just need to make Piper realise that she may like him way more then she thinks," Phoebe said.

"Phoebe…I don't know…we'll see how today goes..." Paige said.

"Well are you two going to buy anything?" Piper asked after coming back with a bag that held the dress she was forced to buy.

"I don't think so…we got some stuff at the room," Paige said.

"Well so did I… so what the hell was the point in coming here?" Piper asked.

"**We** wanted you to wear something that makes you look your age… not 38"Phoebe said.

"Ugh I hate it when you two do this! I am pretty sure I will look just as good as I look now when I'm 38" Piper said then walked out of the store.

….

* * *

**I ran out of ideas :( …LOL…. Oh well probably think of something tomorrow…please review then I'll keep posting…not a threat… just a friendly announcement… :P :D**

**XOXO**


	6. 12

**Chapter 6:Grimuald Place **

* * *

The two younger sisters fallowed closely behind Piper being careful not to walk too close seeing as how Piper was still angry at them they walked back to their hotel.

"Oh come on Piper we couldn't have offended you that much" Phoebe said as they rode the elevator back up to their room.

"Well you did…look…its just…I do feel that old…after everything we've been through…it feels like I should be that old" Piper said sadly.

"Piper…you're not…your only 29…we can finally have a normal life…" Phoebe said.

"I know…its just…we missed the years we were supposed to…you know…be wild…do crazy things" Piper said blushing a little, as the older sister she thought she wasn't supposed to admit that.

"Oh…well missy I'm sure we can still do that…look how about tonight…we get all dressed up and have a wicked girls night-out? No strings attached…we'll get too drunk to remember" Paige said.

"Paige! As the older sister…I don't think that's a good idea…we have no idea how to get around here sober let along drunk…we could get lost…or worse" Piper said.

They stepped out of the elevator and walked towards their room.

"We wont get lost…I saw this lovely bar on the way here…its just like on the next block I'm sure we can find our way around here even drunk" Phoebe said taking out her bag and going through it for something to wear today.

"Bars are not lovely Pheebs…" Piper said walking into the bathroom to change.

* * *

After the sister had dressed they headed back to the leaky cauldron. They entered looking for the three teenagers but instead saw Lupin sitting there waiting for them.

"They you guys are I was afraid you weren't going to come" He said standing up.

"Um…where are Harry…Hermione and Ron?" Piper asked.

"Oh Molly made them stay, said they had to help clean the house…Molly's Ron's mum" Lupin said.

"They asked me to give you a quick look around Diagon ally then to bring you to Grimuald Place for lunch" Lupin said leading the way to the back on the bar.

"Lunch?" Piper asked looking towards her sisters that was a long time to spend with Lupin.

"Yeah you know…the meal in-between breakfast and supper, you eat it in the middle of the day" Lupin said sarcastically.

"Don't do that sarcasm doesn't suit you" Piper glared at him.

"Alright now ladies here is the door way to Diagon Ally" Lupin said standing in front of a big brick wall.

"This…it's a wall" Paige said.

"Oh its not just a wall if you press the right bricks it will open" Lupin said tapping on curtain bricks with his wand and they slowly started evaporating.

"Cool" Phoebe said as they stepped through the ach way into the wizarding market.

* * *

They had walked around for about 3 hours looking in all the stores Phoebe and Paige had wanted to buy wands but Piper said no then they had wanted to buy owls but at that piper said no again.

"We are not here to buy anything and defiantly not an owl, I don't think we'd get that past security" Piper said to which Lupin stood behind her unknowingly to her watching her.

"We should get going…if we were late Molly would kill me" Lupin said leading the way back to the leaky cauldron.

"So where exactly are we going?" Piper asked as they tried keeping up with him.

"We. Are. Going to number 12 Grimuald Place" Lupin said turning on Grimuald place.

"There is no number 12" Paige said looking in between 11 and 13 but there was none.

Just as she spoke the houses began to move apart as if an earthquake was moving them but no one else but them seemed to notice all the other people on the street just kept walking.

"Woe" Phoebe said walking forward.

* * *

**All right sooo sorry that took long but i had writers block...anyways next chapter they meet Surius and all the other Orders...please reveiw so i know somebody is at least readaing this :P :D**

**XOXO**


	7. Meeting everyone else

**Chapter 7: meeting everyone else**

* * *

They stepped through the door into a dark hallway with stairs on the side; Lupin kept walking so the sisters fallowed him both Phoebe and Paige looking around as they walked, though there was nothing to look at.

"Where are we going?" Piper asked watching Lupin walk ahead.

"The kitchens this way girls" he said without looking back Piper glared at him for calling them girls.

They walked through another door this one had something much more interesting behind it; it had a table full of people, witches and wizards the sisters presumed.

"Oh good you're here. Harry and Ron could hardly stop talking about you" a plump, red haired woman said.

Piper assumed she was Ron's mom by the colour of her hair, and looking around the table she was able to tell who else was related to him.

"Yes Molly sorry we're late Phoebe and Paige wanted to buy some things" Lupin said leaving out the fact Piper didn't let them.

"Here let me introduce you to everyone" Molly said standing up and going over to the sisters.

"Firstly my name is Molly Weasley pleased to meet you" she said giving each sister a hug starting with Paige then Phoebe and Piper.

"O a little scraggy but I'll fix that up" she said holding Pipers arms to her side and looking her up and down then at her sisters.

"Now this is my husband Arthur, our sons Fred & George, Percy, you've met Ron, and my daughter Ginny over there at the end, you've also met Harry and Hermione, Sirius Black he owns the house, Kingsley, Tonks, Alistair Moody or as we call him Mad-eye Moody" molly said pointing at each one and pausing for a second for the girls reaction when they saw his eye.

"Mad-eye" Piper asked not yet seeing.

"That's me" Moody said looking up from his plate for the first time, the girls suppressed a gasp.

"Oh I get it" Piper said smiling and laughing lightly at the nickname.

"Yeah…I'm guessing your Piper" Sirius said standing up and walking the short distance to her.

"Um…yeah" Piper said really looking at him this time.

"I figured…Remus couldn't stop talking about you…in my opinion…you're way more beautiful then he put you out to be" Sirius said eyeing her up and down.

"Thanks" Piper said looking towards Remus wondering if everyone saw the tension between the three.

"Well let's eat" Molly said after a little awkward silence.

Phoebe and Paige sat down with the Kids watching the show Tonks was putting on.

Piper however wasn't as lucky she had made the mistake of sitting in the chair between Sirius and Remus so they were both now trying to get her attention away from the other one.

"So Piper…how old are you?" Sirius asked.

"Um…29…I just turned 29" Piper answered looking towards him as little as possible and just trying to finish her food.

"Wow…you're still so young" Remus said.

"Yes well physically I may be 29 but mentally…no" Piper said staring at her food now.

"What does that mean?" Sirius asked.

"Nothing…nothing at all" Piper said mentally kicking herself for bringing that up.

* * *

**some where in next chapters they will meet Dumbledor** **:P :D **

**XOXO**


	8. Protectors or Protector?

**Chapter 8: Protectors or Protector**

* * *

"So what are you girls doing in London?" Arthur asked.

"Well…just a vacation I guess…we needed a break" Phoebe replied everyone was done eating now and was just sitting at the table now.

"Vacation you say? Wow… interesting…so you three live like muggles over there right? Wiccan's I mean live like muggles" Arthur asked he sounded very interested in muggles.

"Well yeah it a little harder over there then it is here…we can't use our magic for everything, then there's the whole personal gain thing if we do…it's all very complicated" Piper answered stopping herself before she started ranting.

"What is it exactly that you three can do?" Hermione asked.

"Well I can see the future, levitate, and I'm empathic" Phoebe said.

"I've got molecular immobilization and molecular combustion or a more easy to put it I can freeze things and blow them up as well" Piper said there were a few O's and ah's.

"Um…well…I'm half witch half white lighter so my powers work a little differently then they should… I think its called tella-orb, pretty much I can move things with my mind" Paige said.

"Fascinating… and you don't need wands for any of that?" Hermione asked.

"No we don't need wands…so…what is it exactly you guys want?" Phoebe asked.

"what makes you think we want anything?" asked a voice coming from the door everyone look towards it, the sisters didn't know who it was but it was an old man with long hair and beard.

"Dumbledore, pleased to see you again. What bring you here?" Molly asked.

"Well it is these three girls who have seemed to have stumbled onto our magic…the Charmed ones are you not?" Dumbledore asked.

The sisters just nodded.

"What do you guys want?" Phoebe asked.

"I am pretty sure I had asked you relatively the same question there Phoebe" Dumbledore said walking over to the girls; he towered over them who were still in the sitting position.

"I asked first" Phoebe said.

"Well it is kind of hard to hide things from an empath… yes we do want something…there is a curtain dark lord running around" Dumbledore said.

"And you want us to what… catch him?" Piper asked sarcastically.

"No of course not…we need you to protect Harry here…and his friends…Harry is the one he is after" Lupin said.

"Why can't one of you protect him?" Paige asked.

"There's certainly enough of you guys to protect him, if that's all he needs is protection" Phoebe ended.

"Yes there is enough but you see Mr. Potter doesn't think he needs protection, he thinks he is able to take care of himself, but from last years events I have decided against him, and so here I am. I thought that he would not mind if **you** three were his… protectors" Dumbledore said

"For how long" Piper asked.

"well I would believe until the dark lord is caught and…dead" Dumbledore said after he had turned and walked almost all the way out the door.

The sisters sat there gapping at what he did, looking at the now closed door.

"Does he do that a lot?" Piper asked looking over to Lupin while pointing towards the door.

"he's a very busy man" Lupin replied smiling that at Sirius because he was the one that was asked Piper just looked between the two and rolled her eyes.

"So…what's going to happen?" Harry asked speaking up for the first time.

Piper looked at each of her sisters before answering.

"We will talk about it but…the answer is probably yes…at least for me" Piper said looking at her sisters again. She knew they might not want to; they had lives back in San Francisco and she didn't.

* * *

**hey People i'm going to have a little vote here - who thinks the other two sisters should go back home (Phoebe and Paige) and leave their older sister (Piper) to protect Harry? just wondering because i'm sittin here debating it :P :D **

**XOXO**

**PLEASE review!!!! :(**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Good-bye**

* * *

The two youngest had their hearts set on going back to their respective men and Piper knew that, she knew that however much they said they wanted to stay, that they wouldn't…not even for her.

For the next few weeks her sisters kept saying that if she wanted them to stay they would but Piper just kept saying "No".

"You guys have a life back in San Francisco…maybe… maybe mine is here…I don't want to hold you two from your lives…just please go…I'll be fine…I promise".

It was the day before they had to leave so the sisters were spending every minute they could together.

"Piper we feel really bad for leaving you, you know…how are we supposed to live without you when we don't even have a specific date to look forward to? When you don't even know when you're coming home" Phoebe whined as all the sisters lay on Piper's bed with her, Piper, in the middle.

"well I phone you when I know but right now lets just forget about that" Piper said she had each arm around her sisters not knowing when it is she would be able to hold them again.

The next morning Piper brought them to the air port with Lupin who had offered to go with her so she wasn't alone on the way back, and since Lupin was going Sirius had to go too, but he was a wanted man so he had to go in his animal form, the sisters had found out about that in the many days they had spent in number 12.

So they stood at the gate Piper hugging her sisters one last time with Lupin and the big black dog at her side.

"We'll miss you" Phoebe said wiping her eyes after she hugged Piper.

"I'll miss you two so much…remember to go back to the manner every once and a while don't just stay with your men because I'm not there…and please, please look after the club for me…I have a few bands lined up for the next few months so you'll need to make sure they get there and…keep the liquor stocked up good…you are welcome to hire any good DJ you might know…I think that's it…oh yeah good bye" Piper said giving them a hug again and kissing them on their cheeks.

"Piper I don't want to go, can't we stay a while longer?" Paige whined throwing her arms around Piper and hanging on her.

"No we already paid for the tickets so you two will just have to go, now get off me" Piper said almost having to rip her baby sister's arms off her.

"Good-bye" she said letting go of Paige's hands, Phoebe turned and walked off a little too willingly but Paige she had only took a few steps still facing her oldest sister.

"Missy Paige go" Piper said glancing further to her other sisters retreating back.

"Piper…I don't want to leave you here…it feels wrong" Paige mumbled.

"Look how about you orb to number 12 whenever you want okay? Since you know where it is now you can come whenever you want…if you think you can" Piper said earnestly.

"Okay" Paige said still sad but she turned and walked away much more reluctantly then her other sister.

Piper watched until she could no longer see her sisters and then she watched the plane leave and stood there, still, by the window until she heard Lupin clear his throat.

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and she didn't even shrug them off like she would normally do she just let him lead her back to the car.

Piper was still in a daze she didn't know what she was doing but she did it, she walked to the car, got in, got out when they got there, then went up to her room.

Ever since she was born she had always had at least one sister with her, or she was able to just call one of them and they would be there for her in seconds, but now, she had none.

They would be half way across the world, what if something happened to her and they wouldn't even know, or worse what if something happened to them? She wouldn't be there to protect them like she should be, like Prue was for her.

She sat up in her room (she had asked if she could just stay there instead so she wouldn't have to keep paying for her hotel room) no one bothered to check on her they had seen her face when she walked back in without her sisters, they knew she needed time.

This thought had entered her mind also; the fact that they left her pondering about being alone, without her sisters, when she didn't **want** to be alone right now, but they were leaving her alone.

She just wanted something or someone to distract her, to keep her mind off that one fact that they had left her to ponder.

So she got up and walked across the hall, he had told her if she had wanted anything or wanted to talk that he would just be right there before he had left her in her room.

Right now she did want something, but nothing he had expected she would ever want.

She knocked on the door and opened it without waiting for an answer.

"Piper… is everything okay?" he asked standing up from his desk and facing her.

"Everything is fine…or it's going to be" Piper said moving closer and closer to him with each word and soon they were less then and inch apart.

* * *

**so who is the mystery man Piper went to..."talk" with? well your guess is as good as mine...lol :P :D**

**XOXO please review and tell me who**

**(lol that rhymed **


	10. Commitment?

**Chapter 10: Commitment?**

* * *

**Piper's POV**

I woke up lying on his chest I had a mini freak out when I realized who it was but then I calmed as I thought about what we did that night.

I rested my head on his chest once again and listened to his heart, I felt incredibly small as I lay on him, he was bigger without his clothes on and I somehow felt smaller without mine.

I sighed a happy sigh and lifted my head again when I felt him kiss the top of my head, his unruly light brown hair was even more a mess then it usually is and he had sleepy eyes, he had a soft smile and I knew he was grateful I stayed.

"Hey you stayed" he said speaking what his face had clearly shown.

"Yeah… I didn't want you to think I was just using you" I said but my head was screaming 'I just didn't get up soon enough! I used you last night and I wasn't even caring what it would do to you!!'

"You remember what I am right?" he asked.

"Besides a wizard" I asked.

"Yeah" he nodded.

"A wolf…a werewolf" I asked.

"yes…and well…you see wolfs they mark their mates…to show people that she belongs to him…and I feel very protective of you…I never want you with another man…ever…you have no idea how hard it was for me to control myself last night" he said stroking my hair.

"You mean…you almost…marked me?" I asked chocking on the word.

"Yes…I'm sorry Piper…I mean what I say…I can't help myself…I care about you too much" he said then he put his finger under my chin and lifted my face to his and lightly kissed me.

"I believe you" I said smiling a little.

It had been a long time since someone besides my sisters had said something like that to me.

Not since Leo.

He wrapped his arms around me and I snuggled more into his chest.

We laid there for a while.

"Should we tell everyone?" I asked.

"It's up to you" he answered.

"Is it okay with you if we wait a little while?" I asked I didn't want people to know just yet.

"Anything you want…you know I'll give" he said with a smug smile.

I giggled at the hidden meaning behind his words.

"you stay here…and I'll go get us some breakfast" I said sitting up on him then swinging my legs over and trying to find my clothes but giving up on the hunt and just grabbing his boxers and button up shirt.

"What time is it?" I asked not able to find my watch, and not sure why I had took it off in the first place.

"I think it is about 7oclock in the morning" he said.

"Okay I'll go quickly, make us something and come up before anyone gets up" I said then ran out and down the hall and then the stairs I slowed making sure not to step on the creaky one at the bottom and walked the rest of the way.

I was trying to tame the mess that was my hair as I pushed the door open for the kitchen when I looked up there was many eyes on me.

My eyes went wide and I stood there frozen while they eyed me and my wardrobe.

I turned silently and once the door was once again closed I ran back up the stairs forgetting about the last step and falling right on my face with a thump, I laid there for a while then got back up and ran to his room.

I held the door handle for a while then slowly pushed the door open I turned to him sheepishly I knew my cheeks were crimson red by then.

"Well…we don't have to worry about telling everyone" I said smiling but the fear shown plainly in my eyes.

"What happened" he asked at my side and leading me to the bed.

"Well……everyone is already up…" was all I said then realization hit him.

"And in the kitchen" he finished.

I nodded trying to breath he was holding my hand and his other rested on my back.

I was clutching his hand so hard it probably hurt but he said nothing about it.

"Well…what should we do?" I asked looking over to him. I probably looked like a little frightened girl.

"Maybe we should go down there" he answered looking at me to see my reaction.

"Okay" I said. I didn't want to be in charge in this relationship but it seemed he wanted me to at least approve of everything we do.

I got up off the bed and started to look for my clothes that now just seemed to be lost, while he went to his dresser and got out other clothes for him and another t-shirt and boxers.

"Here just put these on we'll find your clothes later and wash them along with mine" he said pointing at the shirt I wore and his pants on the floor.

"Okay" I hesitated grabbing the fresh clothes.

I stripped slowly because he was just standing there watching me I felt my face flush once again then I put the shirt on and boxers and sat on the bed looking at him waiting.

"You are absolutely beautiful when you're embarrassed you know" he said still just standing there with nothing on.

His words made me blush even more and I hid my face in my hands and giggled.

I felt him before I heard him he grabbed my hands away from my face kneeling down in front of me.

"never hide yourself from me…you have nothing to worry about…no matter what I will always…see you as the most beautiful woman in the world" he said and I knew he wanted to say something else but it just being our first night together he knew it was too soon for me to make that kind of commitment.

I had done that with Leo and it didn't end well, I had made myself swear that I would never do that ever again.

* * *

**hey story kind of went in a different direction there...lol anways...please review.... reveiws make me happy:) and i like being happy...its fun....lol :P:D**

**XOXO**


	11. Student

**Chapter 11: Student?**

* * *

We walked down stairs and stopped at the kitchen door we were able to hear them whispering loudly to each other.

"Maybe we should just go back up stairs" I said but he had my hand and pulled me forward and into the kitchen.

They all turned to us.

"Good morning…would you like some breakfast?" Molly asked breaking the silence.

"Um…its okay I can make it…I was a chief" I said letting go of Remus' hand and walking over to the old stove.

"No, no dear it's a lot easier this way" Molly said pulling out her wand and pointing at the pots and food and the started making themselves.

I suppressed a sigh, I had forgot they did everything with wands, I was hoping I could cook a little, it always calmed me and right now I felt like I needed to cook a feast.

Instead I turned back around to everyone and forced smiled.

"So…have a good…sleep?" Sirius asked.

I hesitated on answering the question and looked over to Remus who had a smug smile on his face.

"Yes" I said trying not to grin.

It was hard not to with the look that was on Sirius' face.

As I said before it was only one night…but it was enough for me to know who I wanted.

"Um…why don't you kids go upstairs…clean your rooms and such" Arthur said.

They all looked disappointed but went up stairs leaving only the adults in the room, I was the youngest there, Tonks was a little older then me.

Everyone was there, there was a meeting today we were going to figure out how I could go the Hogwarts with Harry.

"Well…this is…an interesting turn of events" Sirius said glumly.

"So…can we get on with the meeting or are we going to sit here a while longer amazed that Remus finally…" Moody was saying.

"Alastair please" Remus said.

"Alright lets get this meeting started" Dumbledore said.

I had found out that Dumbledore was the headmaster of the school Harry and the rest of the kids went to, I don't really know if I should trust him, I mean he's been doing this for how long now and still he hasn't at least lessened the big bad that were coming after them.

I have to admit he had his "skills" but he didn't use them right, he should have been doing something against it, he could be training Harry, keeping Harry in the loop, he may just be a boy but he deserves to know what he has to do.

Harry was only 12 years younger then I am, I was 29 and he was 17, 12 years wasn't that long, I had been fighting demons for 6.

Everyone sat down and much to my dismay I didn't get a chance to go put my own clothes on, so I sat there beside Remus, as close as I could.

"So we have a problem here…how are we going to get Piper, here, into Hogwarts?" Dumbledore said.

"She can be a teacher" Remus suggested.

"She'll need a wand" Kingsley added, he worked at the ministry with Arthur.

"A wand" I asked looking over to Remus a little scared.

"I'll teach you how to use it" he said rubbing my leg under the table soothingly with his hand.

"What would she teach?" Sirius said.

"What are you good at?" Dumbledore asked his blue eyes staring into me.

"Um…potion making" I said not really knowing what to say.

They all turned to look at the dark looking man sitting on the other end of the table, I think his name was Snape, I had a hard time not laughing when I first saw him; he looked like a Goth teenager that just never outgrew it.

"How good?" he asked in his annoyingly slow voice that sounded like he wasn't at all interested in what was going on.

"I'm the best" I said fighting the glare I always got when I talked to him.

At home I had always been assigned potion duty only because I knew most of the ingredients in the kitchen and could find my way around better, and I had unknowingly helped Grams with some potions when I was younger. I kept tabs on each thing we made.

Snape chuckled at me looking at me with his black eyes "don't be so sure of yourself girly you might end up getting hurt" he said and I knew there was more.

"Severus that's enough" Moody said.

"What else" Dumbledore asked as if nothing had happened, as if Snape didn't say anything at all.

"I don't know" I said really not knowing what I would be qualified to teach.

"there aren't any open places to put her in and no new class we can make to put her in" McGonagall said, she was headmistress to the school so that if something happened to Dumbledore she would stand in for him.

"I've got it" Remus said.

"What" I asked hoping it was something I could do.

"She can be a student" he said a little too happy about it.

"Wait…a what?" I asked not knowing if I heard her right.

"She's small enough isn't she? She can blend in and stay close to Harry" he said ignoring my question.

"I'm 29 I can't go back to school" I said.

"Wait…I think Moony's on to something" Sirius said using Remus' nickname.

"Yes…a student…a new student, she'll blend in, into Harry's age group" Dumbledore said.

I shook my head; they've gone mad, all of them, mad, crazy, out of their minds if they though I was going back to school, let alone a magic school.

* * *

**hahaha...anyways that was my best way i could think of to get her into the school...im going to see who wants me to keep writing and who doesnt....people who want me to, review and tell...people who dont just shouldn t be reading it if they dont like it....or they can review and tell me what an idiot i am...i want to know really :P :D**

**XOXO**


	12. the Girls help

**Chapter 12: the girls hep**

* * *

I couldn't believe it…they wanted me to be a student, a student! For crying out loud I was 29.

"No" I said once again everyone was trying to get me to say yes now. It was almost lunch time and I still wouldn't agree to it.

Dumbledore had left telling them to come to an agreement with me.

They had offered many things already like, they would pay for everything, I wouldn't have to do any homework, they'd help in anyway they could, and many other things.

"I am not going to school" I said once again, I was stubborn I knew that, but I could see no other way for me to go to the school with Harry other then this and everyone was running out of reasons for me to go.

I sighed throwing my arms from the crossed position they'd been in and hung my head in defeat.

"Fine! I'll go…" I said.

"Okay then…we have 2 weeks to get you ready for school" Remus said his smile from before returned.

I glared over at him, this was his idea.

"What?" he asked.

"I said I'll go I didn't say I'm going to enjoy it" I said.

"See your almost there, no teenager wants to go to school" he joked I punched him in the arm.

"Well…I guess you should go ask Hermione and Ginny to help you" Molly said as she had started lunch already.

"With what" I asked.

"Well they're teenage girls…you have to go and…learn what's going on there, what you should wear, walk, talk, you know things like that" Sirius said obviously enjoying my pain.

"Shut up" I said as I got up and walked away, he had started laughing lightly.

I dragged my feet all the way to the girls room and knocked on their door.

I heard tone of them get up and I saw it was Ginny when she opened the door.

"Hello Piper" she said a little bit shy.

"You don't have to be shy around me anymore Gin I'm going to be here for a long time" I said walking right in and taking her with me.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked.

"Um…well…we've…well they've thought of a way to get me to Hogwarts with Harry" I said.

"Really" Ginny asked.

"How"

"Well…they want me to be a student" I said.

"Huh…did you say yes?" Hermione asked.

"I saw no other choice so I had to" I grumbled.

"What are you doing up here?" Ginny asked still not totally comfortable around me but it was improving.

"Your mother and the other sent me up…to learn how to be a teenager…these days" I said.

"Really…we have to teach** you**?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah…don't laugh at me…it's been 12 years since I was your age" I said defensively crossing my arms across my chest.

"We weren't going to laugh" Hermione said.

"Well I guess I need to know what to wear, how to talk, walk, you know the basic" I said.

"Well a t-shirt and pants is always good, you just have to talk like how your talking now…maybe try a little bit of an English accent I mean that is where we are…and well you put on foot in front of the other" Mione said.

"And soon you'll be walking out the door?" I asked, I just had to say that, it was one of my favourite movies growing up

"Um…yeah" Ginny said.

"I would suggest not wearing that" Hermione said looking down to my clothes I had on I followed her look and saw that I still just had on Remus' clothes.

"I wasn't planning on it" I said standing up to go.

"Where are you going?" Ginny asked.

"To change" I said.

"Wait…can you tell us about it first?" Hermione asked.

"About what" I asked hoping it wasn't what I thought it was.

"You know" Hermione said motioning towards Remus' clothes.

"I don't think I should…you guys are only what….15?" I asked.

"Actually I'm 17 remember…and Ginny's 16" Hermione said.

"That's still too young for me to talk to you about this" I said but I sat back down anyways.

They were on one bed and I was on the other.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know…to tell you the truth…I just think I made it happen sooner…I mean it was going to happen sometime" I didn't know what to say, I never had to explain this to someone besides my sisters.

"But….Lupin" Hermione said not believing it.

"He's only 10 years older then me".

"Yeah so…that's still pretty old…I mean he's going to be your teacher" Hermione said almost in disgust with a little bit of jealousy thrown in.

"He doesn't look old, and believe me…he is not old" I said giggling.

Ginny closed her eyes tight "EW that is not something I wanted to know he's my teacher" she said.

"Sorry Gin…anyways…this is none of your business…I am going to go get changed now and then go have something to eat" I said then stood up and smoothly walked out the door.

* * *

**hey thanks for the reviews!! in this story Lupin is still the DADA teacher, anyways lol NEXT! :P :D**

**XOXO**


	13. walk in the park

**Chapter 13: walk in the park**

* * *

I went to my room and closed the door hoping Remus would come up.

I went through my clothes to see if I had any girly clothes, the best I could do was a white button up with low-rise boot-cut jeans, but still I look my age. I needed looser clothes; these ones showed the tiny bit of a figure I had too much.

My breasts weren't huge I admit that, but still, they weren't so small that I looked like a girl…were they?

I wasn't sure, but I didn't look like a 17 year old…right?

As I was fretting over it, Remus walked in and sat beside me, noticing that I wasn't in this world right now he started lightly kissing my neck.

"Remy…do I look like a girl?" I asked tilting my head side ways giving him more leverage over my neck.

"Not one bit, love" he said against my neck.

"Then why did you say I can be a student?" I asked pushing off me and looking in his eyes.

"I didn't mean it that way, I just meant…that you're…petite…you are every bit as much as a woman as your sisters or any other woman" he said. There was something in his eyes that made me trust what he said, that made me melt when I looked into them.

"How are we going to do this?" I asked.

"We've got 2 weeks" he said smiling.

"Then what… I'm pretty sure it's illegal for you to sleep with your students" I said.

"We just cant let the other students see, all the teachers are going to know your not actually a student, your going to be put in McGonagall's house, which is Gryffindor, that's the house all the kids here are in. you just have to act for the other students" he reassured.

"So they don't get jealous that I'm sleeping with the teacher?" I joked.

"Yes" he said playing along.

"So is it Mr. Lupin or Professor, which one do you prefer?" I asked.

"Professor Lupin, or just Lupin which ever one" he said smiling.

"Hmm…so Professor…why don't we go back down stairs" I said standing up.

"I thought you wanted to do something else" he said pouting.

"Remus…I wasn't going to tell you this but…you being a wolf and all…were a little rough last night…I just need time to get use to it…I've only been with one other guy, well two but the first one doesn't count because he wasn't really a guy" I said.

"Oh my god…I hurt you?" he asked looking disgusted with himself.

"No…just a little bit…but it doesn't matter, I'm fine, just give me time to get use to…your size" I said blushing at the last part.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Just stiff, but I've had worse believe me, 7 years of demon battling, this is nothing" I said.

"How did you do it?" he asked.

"Do what" I asked looking down at him.

"Face all those demons everyday? How did you keep going?" he asked.

"I had my sisters…they needed me…and after Prue…after our oldest sister died…I wanted to give up…it was that life that killed her, the demons, but after a while I learned that we can't run from our destiny, after we found Paige. She really was the one that brought our family back together; I thank God for my sister's everyday. I had to keep going for them…I had to look after them" I said.

"After everything I've been through…this will be a walk in the park" I said grabbing his hand and bring him down stairs.

* * *

**okay i know some of this is really OOC but i just write what comes to me.....so yeah....PLEASE review they make me happy :P :D **

**XOXO**


	14. What's going On?

**Chapter 14: what's going on? What's everyone up to?**

* * *

Our two weeks were almost up and I wasn't sure if I was ready or not. Remus had kept his promise he taught me how to use a wand, first though we had to go get everything from Diagon Ally. The lady at the robe fitting place didn't have a hard time believe I was a student, in fact she said I was awfully small for a 7th year.

The guy at the wand place was suspecting me apparently, well that was what he said when we walked in. I got a 9 inch, redwood, with dragon heart string and unicorn tail center; there was a mix up when they made the wand and it accidentally got two different centers put together. The guy said he knew this would be the one…because I was part of a different magical world, and now there I was in theirs, I brought together two different kinds of things.

I had gotten all the spells down that a 7th year should know, thanks to the help of Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Remus. Remus showed me and I got to use to on him or one of the kids.

I knew almost the entire potion book they used so I didn't need to study that, McGonagall helped me with transfiguration, the only thing I couldn't do…was ride a broom.

I had tried loads of times these past two weeks and I was starting to think it couldn't be done.

I loved riding one though, Remus took me on many rides…on his broom that is. We started taking things a little slower... as slow as we could anyways. We couldn't have any dates because we were too busy to. But we had all night to ourselves and we wouldn't always spend it sleeping we talked sometimes, but did other things for the rest of the time.

* * *

"Hey Piper, honey are you up there?" I heard Molly call from down stairs.

"I'll be right down Mol…" I shouted back.

All the girls were going out today, her, me, Hermione, Ginny, and Tonks.

I was just getting ready; it was nice and sunny today so I was wearing a jean skirt that went to mid-thigh and a nice white tank-top, I grabbed my thin jean jacket and my purse and ran down out of the room and down the hall in my brown strappy sandals.

"Hey Remy we're going now" I yelled as I held the door open for the others.

I was taking them out around muggel London, I wanted to get some more clothes, and I wanted to get some clothes for Hermione and Ginny, the clothes they had…well they looked like they were for older people and not in a good way. But I wasn't going to say anything, I didn't know how young woman were supposed to dress here.

"Hey wait" I heard Remus yell when I was just about to close the door.

"Yeah" I asked stopping and turning around.

"Be careful" he said.

"Its London not the underworld I'm sure I can handle it" I said.

"Yes but remember the only other one use to being around muggles is Hermione, are you sure you can look after Molly, Ginny and Tonks?" he asked looking back at them.

"They left their wands inside so that can't use magic, just me and Mione have ours just encase" I said.

"Why can't I go with you again?" he asked.

"Because this is a girl's day out okay, why don't you and the guys do something?" I asked.

"But…but" he said not finding a good enough excuse.

"No buts geez Remy your acting like a child just go inside" I said.

Everyone was acting very weird today.

I sighed and walked over to where the other girls were.

"Hey…so can we go now?" Ginny asked. She was no long shy.

"Yeah…let's go" I said linking arms with her and Hermione, Molly and Tonks had already started walking and were a couple feet ahead of us.

"So what's going on?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" Mione asked.

"I mean, why all of a sudden you guys want to have a girls day out, I've been trying to get you two to come shopping with me for almost 2 weeks" I said holding two fingers up.

"Yes so we agreed" Ginny answered look at Hermione and not me.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Nothing is going on" Hermione said.

I gave up on asking and just decided to wait and see what was going on.

We went shopping and I got loads of new clothes, ones that were looser but I would still wear them. I picked out a couple outfits for Gin and Mione, Molly and Tonks wouldn't let me pick anything out for them.

I liked the way Tonks dressed she was so fun and colourful I would never have to guts to dress like that.

We stayed out most of the day and started heading home around 4.

* * *

**HEY what's everyone up to!!??? you'll have to wait and see HAHAH....oh well....review and i'll put the next chapter up as soon as i can :P :D**

**XOXO**


	15. NO!

**Chapter 15: NO!**

* * *

We were walking incredibly slow I tried to ask why but no one answered. So there we were trudging alone very, very slowly.

It was almost 5:30 by the time we got to number 12 and then they made me wait outside while Molly and Tonks went to check on something. It was then that I figured out what they were doing.

"Oh… NO!" I shrieked.

"What, what's the matter?" Hermione asked.

"I am not going in that house! I can not believe you guys! I told you I don't like surprises!" I said pursing my lips and then I turned and stalked off.

"Piper" I heard them both say but I kept walking.

"Piper come back we just wanted to celebrate how much you've accomplished" Hermione said as she ran to catch up.

"You've done so well, you've learned everything we learned in 2 weeks that's amazing!" Ginny said as they ran in front of me blocking my way.

"Yes it is…but I don't want a party!" I said yelling the last word.

"Well that's too bad" someone said from behind me.

He wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me into him and started kissing my neck.

"I am not going into that house" I said trying not to give in but it was so hard when he did that.

"You don't have a choice" he said against my neck. I closed my eyes and nodded my head; I would let him have anything he wanted if he just continued.

I heard the girls giggle and I blushed, I totally forgot they were there. I undid Remus' arms and reluctantly stepped out of his reach and touch.

I turned and looked at him "hi" I said like a nervous school girl.

"Well…can we go now?" Hermione asked.

"You girls go ahead" he told them without taking his eyes of me. He waited till they were gone and then he moved in closer to me.

"How are you feeling now, love?" he asked. I loved the way he talked, I loved the way they all talked but when he talked to me I wasn't able to hear anyone else.

"Dazzled" I breathed smiling up to him.

"Ready for the party?" he asked.

"No" I said glumly.

"Cheer up, you are in our world now, you have no choice" he smiled.

"I believe all I have to do is get on a plane" I said I said nodding.

"Yes but then who would look after Harry? You are our secret weapon, Love, we need you. You know that and that is what is keeping you here" Remus said holding my arms with his extended out a little. He was looking me in the eye.

I bit my lip, he was right, Voldomort didn't know who I was, and he didn't know I could freeze things. They needed me and it wasn't in my nature to just leave when innocents were in need. When the people I loved needed me.

"Fine" I said throwing my hands down and I slump my shoulders in defeat.

"Please at least pretend to have fun…we worked hard on this. And it would brake poor Molly's heart if you didn't have fun…plus Padfoot he planned almost all of it" Remus chuckled as we walked back to the house.

I loved the nicknames they made up in high school and still used today Moony, Padfoot, and I found out Harry's dad was Prongs.

"Alright for Padfoot" I said straightening my back and put a smile on.

"Anything for him hey" Lupin joked. I had started to feel bad for him, Sirius, and Remus was rubbing it in.

"Anything" I mumbled walking in.

I heard him chuckle as he walked behind me. I was walking like someone in a horror movie, someone who knew that something horrible was going to happen.

"It's in there" Lupin said pointing to the dinning room door.

"God I hate you" I whispered. Then I walked in.

* * *

Everyone was there, everyone except Dumbledore and Snape, I was thankful they weren't there.

It was a whole big thing, super, cake, laughing. It was starting to feel like home there, like my family, we talked so easily now, Sirius even moved on from me.

I looked around smiling, to my left was Remus I was holding his hand on top of the table, Sirius was at my right, then Harry, Ron, the twins, who were talking to Moody and Arthur, Molly was on the other side of Remus, then Tonks, who was putting on a show for Hermione and Ginny, I looked at my hand, the one that was in Remus' and then I looked at him.

He looked way better then when I first met him, he had a glow now, his smile was nicer, peaceful, and he didn't look as old as he did the first day. He looked at me feeling me watching him. He smiled my favourite crooked smile.

"What" he asked.

"I'm just looking" I giggled back.

"Like what you see" he said leaning in and kissing me.

Everything got quiet and I frowned and pulled away. I looked and everyone was looking at us smiling.

"What" I asked my face flushing.

* * *

**okay i've said this on my other i am soooo busy it isnt funny.....so i'll get to my stories when i have time :P :D**

**XOXO**


	16. After Party

**Chapter 16: the after Party**

* * *

They all looked to Remus so, so did I. "What?" I asked.

"They are wondering how we are going to hide our…relationship when we can't even here" he chuckled and I remembered the first morning we were together I had walked down stairs with nothing but his shirt on, I blushed at the memory.

I knew that wasn't what everyone was smiling at but I know Remus will tell me when he's ready.

"Well I guess my professor here will just have to keep me after class and teach me a thing or two on that" I said eyeing Remus.

"Yes and I was thinking of a few detentions I might have to do" Remus said with a wink.

"EW there is kids present" Ron said covering his ears.

"Honestly Ron you should try sleeping in the room beside them" Ginny said.

"I knew I should have put the silencing spell up" Remus whispered to me.

"Tonight" I whispered back.

"Okay…so we need to work on your cover story because there is defiantly going to be talk" Sirius said changing the subject, thank God.

"She can be someone's niece, her mother died and she was left with that person, she's of course from America, she never knew she had powers…" Remus suggested.

"Actually that's a good idea" McGonagall said.

"She's your niece Remus. It can explain it a little bit why you two will be together so much" Moody said.

"Now that's just wrong. I don't want to sleep with my 'uncle'" I said.

"It's the only thing we can think of to explain you two" McGonagall said.

"You guys really need to learn how to improvise a little more" I mumbled under my breath rolling my eyes.

"What did you say?"

"I said fine" I huffed.

"Great so…we head off tomorrow, the teachers and you, Piper, the children will go on Sunday" Remus said.

"Shouldn't I stay and go with Harry?" I asked.

"No the other members of the order will be with him all the way to Hogwarts, we take it from there" McGonagall said.

"We need to get a few things ready before the students get there" Remus said.

"Like what?" I asked him and McGonagall since they were the only ones participating in the conversation.

"Well…where we can…where the students won't walk in on us…out of bounds…" Remus mumbles.

"You'll be in Gryffindor with Harry and the rest of them; we're going to see if you can get your own dormitory because well let's face it you won't look 17 in your nightgown or whatever you have. We don't want the other girls seeing." McGonagall said.

"I may look a little more…mature then Hermione and Ginny but I think it'll be fine" I said

"Yes we're just taking precautions"

"So what else" I asked.

"Well we also need to talk with the other teachers about this"

"Okay" I said nodding.

"And we arrange your schedule with Harry's you must be in every class he is"

"A huh, okay" I said.

"So we leave tomorrow morning. See you all then" McGonagall said standing up.

Everyone else that didn't sleep there got up also. They said their goodbyes and see you's and left.

Molly sent the kids to bed and soon they fallowed.

"I guess I'll go too" Sirius said after the long awkward silence.

"Goodnight" Remus and I said together.

I waited until he was completely gone. "I seriously hate you" I said glaring at him hiding the smile that was threatening to appear.

"How come?" he asked.

"Do I need a reason?" I asked folding my arms

"I would like one yes" he said turning his whole body towards me.

"Well to bad" I said then I got up and quickly walked out.

I just about made it to the stairs when he runs and picks me up and carries me the rest of the way with my giggling the whole way. It amazed me how strong he was, I mean he doesn't look like much, but I guess the whole being a werewolf sort of helps in that department.

He flopped me on the bed, and then he pounced on me.

I laughed "Remus we have to be quiet" I said giggling.

"Oh right….how about I just" he said getting off of me then taking out his wand. He said some sort of word I hadn't learned yet.

"There we can be as loud as we want now" he said crawling back over me.

"Really? Hmm well…let's take advantage of this opportunity…because this will probably be the last night that we don't have to sneak around or worry about students walking in on us" I said.

"sounds good to me"

* * *

**if you dont like the story just stop reading it....you aren't doing anything....your critisism is not bothering me....i am writing this for the people (or person) who does like it.....so i am NOT going to stop writing.....i will write for only one person.....reveiws people thats what keeps me going :P :D**

**XOXO**


	17. ON the train

**Chapter 17: On the train**

* * *

We got to the train station; it was very busy so we had to push those stupid trolleys things through a big huge crowd.

Remus had gotten me a brown trunk even though I told them I had my own bags I could use, they said that they were too muggle, so all my stuff was in an ugly brown trunk thing.

I wasn't even able to push the trolley by myself so Remus was pushing it for me; we had all our stuff on one. I guess there was a way for the teachers to get there faster but they wanted me to see everything first hand so they got me and Remus and a couple of other teachers going on the train, McGonagall wasn't even there, just Remus and a few other teachers I didn't know.

"I would be perfectly satisfied if I didn't see everything" I huffed when we got to where that plat form supposedly was.

"Oh would you now" Remus grinned at me.

"Keep you mind out of the gutter mister…at least until we get on the train" I said smiling.

"How do we get on the train anyways?" I asked looking for plat form 9 ¾ but not seeing that sign anywhere.

"We go through this wall" he said pointing right at the wall ahead of us.

"I am not going **through** a wall" I said looking at him like he's gone mad.

"It's the only way to get train, come on we'll go together" he said letting go of one side of the trolley and pulling me into his arms. I was now standing between his arms holing on to the handle with him. He started to run and so did I, I mean I couldn't, not run I would have tripped, I shut my eyes tight not wanting to see as we ran through the wall.

"Holly crap" I whispered as I felt us just slid right through.

"Open your eyes" Remus whispered in my ear.

When I did I saw the most amazing big red train…it looked very magical.

"Wow…how long we going to be on it" I asked turning my head to him.

"We'll get to the school tonight" he said while he started push the trolley again. We loaded up our bags and stuff then went to find an empty compartment.

I lay down on one chair with my legs bent and looked over to Remy smiling, he was sitting on the other side.

"So…we have what…10 hours on here…what are we going to do?" I asked innocently.

"We have a door that locks…curtains on the door, window..." he said getting up and slowly walking over to me.

"Won't we get caught?" I asked sitting up, he was standing right in front of me now.

"Come here" he said putting his finger under my chin, and pulling up. I went into a trance like I usually do. He pulled me to him then he sat down and pulled me gently down on his lap.

"Oh my…so sorry to interrupt, I'm guessing you don't want anything from the trolley?" an old middle-aged woman asked with a knowing smile. I climbed off of Remus sitting as far as I could from him.

"Not right now thank you" I smiled hoping I wasn't as red as I felt.

"Um…I guess I should warn you so that this doesn't happen again…the other teachers are going to come see you in a bit…so if I were you I'd stay where you are now" she said winking then she closed the door and walked away.

"You see this is what we have to work on" I said lazily leaning back and crossing my arms over my chest.

"How to control ourselves?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"yes…I'm not complaining or anything…in the past weeks I've gotten use to it…but it still…you've got to remember I am a very tiny woman…how am I going to explain to the other students how I got the bruise on my thigh…or on my waist? What if we can't get a separate dorm for me? I'm not saying you hurt me of anything, I mean what we do…I've never felt anything so…wonderful…it's the after math, and I know you have nothing to do with it, it's the werewolf" I said. "And I am very proud you have controlled yourself enough to just bruise…I'm glad you haven't marked me yet…because that…that would be hard to explain".

I knew I was babbling now but I really didn't care, Remus was the one person who would just let me go on and on for hours and he would listen. I found it helped me a lot because at home my sisters would just stop me and I'd have to bottle up my feelings. You see I'm even blabbering in my head.

"You could wear turtle-necks" he suggested.

"Not in the summer" I said. I knew it was hard for him to control his other side and I hated making him suffer like that. I promised him that right after this was all over we'd do it. I loved him I really did; I haven't loved anyone this much ever. Truth be told it was Leo who walked out on me, I thought I loved Leo…I thought he loved me, but I was wrong, I had made up that lie that I wasn't ready to be married yet to protect Leo, even though he had left me I had still loved him, I was willing to die for him. I lied to my sisters for Leo even though he didn't ask. He was the one that left me.

I don't know if I'll ever really tell anyone the truth, before I met Remus I didn't talk about it at all, I avoided it, I locked it away in and never dared to open it, I didn't want to seem weak, because if I did…I know I would survive, he was my angel and he left me.

It's just the fact…I never thought Leo would leave, he was my angel…literally. I just never expected it.

But now I have Remus…and I know he loves me more then Leo ever did. He won't leave me…. I hope.

* * *

**I don't know if its my best work or not (I'll need your opinion on that) but it is what it is….. I am SO sorry it's SO late but I was a little busy :P I entered into a pageant…..it's the Salmon Princess Pageant! I got 2****nd**** place:( :)**** but only because it was a little rigged….oh well I'll try again next year…..it wasn't all about looks I had to say a speech in Kwakwala (that's our language) I am first nation (to most of you it's Indian) and I sang a song in kwakwala…. It was all very very had work!! Anyways I'll try catch up on my updates….in the mean time enjoy this one :P :D........ read it a few times if you have to lol lmao**

**XOXO **


	18. Dreams

**Chapter 18: Dreams**

* * *

After the teachers had came and went, Remus came over to me and laid my head on his lap to fall asleep.

"I love you" I breathed just before sleep claimed me.

I wasn't Phoebe but my dreams were so real it made me wonder if they were premonitions. Most of them are the most amazing dreams I've ever had…but the rest I just wish I didn't see. The most recurring one was the one I loved the most. _It was me and Remus in the hospital and we were looking at the tiny baby wrapped in a little pink blanket. I was holding her in my arms and when I looked down at her, she would smile up at me._

* * *

By the time I woke up it was just about dark outside, I sat up and stretched then I looked around. Remus wasn't there anymore, I walked out and down the dark hall trying to remember which one the other teachers said they were in.

I walked for a long time until I finally remembered it was the one a couple doors down from where I was. I walked until I got there then I knocked lightly and walked in.

"Oh my god" I gasped covering my mouth and stumbling against the door.

It was horrible; there was blood everywhere, every single one of them…dead.

But Remus wasn't among the bodies of the people I had just met.

"Remus!" I shouted as I ran out. I found the snack lady lying in a heap by the end of the hall.

"No! Remus" I shouted tears soaking my face

I turned and ran as fast as I could, I needed to get as far away as I could from this. The best I could do was back where I last seen Remus I curled up in a ball in the corner and wrapped his jacket around myself.

"Remus" I whispered over and over again every breath I took shaky.

"Piper! Piper!" I heard him call out from far away.

"Remus" I yelled.

"Piper wake up" he said and I felt someone shake me.

"Remus what are you talking about I'm awake" I yelled.

"Piper, Piper wake up" he said again like he didn't even hear me.

* * *

I closed my eyes for a second and the next thing I knew I was sitting on the chair, it was light, there was sweat pouring down my face and my breathing was sharp.

"Remus" I gasped through trying to breathe.

"It's okay Piper it was just a dream" I heard him say and as he put his hand on my back I jumped away from him.

"No…no it was real…I felt it" I said pushing my back as far into the wall as possible.

"It's okay now Piper…look we're just about there" he said pointing out the window.

I kept my stare on him not knowing what to do. My dream felt so real, I had lost him, I knew I wouldn't be able live without him now, if I kept our relationship going then it will just be worse when…something does happen. But if I stop us from being together I will never get to hold that little girl in my arms.

"I can't explain it…but I know…I know…it just has to be real" I said relaxing a bit.

"I lost you…everyone was dead" I said then I leaned forward and wrapped my arms around him fast.

"I couldn't find you" I said into his chest.

"I'm right here…I'm not going anywhere, I'll always be here for you when you need me" he said against my hair.

"It felt so real" I mumbled again hugging him tighter.

* * *

**k here's the next chappter i'm still trying to get back in the game i've been out of it the past couple of days which probably explains why my chapters havent been that good  
****:( anyways please reveiw and tell me what you think....more reviews is always a good thing...maybe it will motivate me more to write :P :D**

**XOXO**


	19. Sarcasm not something you people get is?

**Chapter 19: Sarcasm….Not something you people get, is it?**

* * *

I was showed around the huge castle but didn't pay attention I couldn't get that dream out of my head. I could have sworn I was awake.

I was guessing they didn't have a separate dorm for me because I was brought to a picture in the first place, it took me a while to remember Remus told me they were portholes they said some word I wasn't listening to and walked us in. it was some room that was big, red, and gold…that was all I remembered. Our "guide" left us alone to get ready for the big staff supper where Dumbledore will introduce me to the rest of the staff and we'll talk and eat and what ever the heck else that old guy wants.

"You okay Piper?" I heard Remus asked yet again. He had asked me that I don't even now how many times tonight during the tour.

"Yep" was all I answered with and many other versions of yes.

"Are you sure…you haven't been paying attention all evening, ever since we got off the train" he said.

"I just…I can't stop thinking about that dream…I have a bad feeling, but then again a lot of my bad feelings were because I was afraid to be happy because it would just break like everything else did…I just….I don't know" I huffed the last part flopping onto the couch.

"Look around you, love, you are in Hogwarts School of witch craft and wizardry…just try to enjoy yourself tonight. Harry gets here in day after tomorrow and then we start work" he said then he kissed the side of my head.

"Alright…is anyone from the order here? Moody, Tonks?" I asked hoping it wasn't just the Hogwarts teachers and Dumbledore.

"No their still at number 12 they had to stay to come up with a way to get Harry safely on the train and here without him getting killed. A lot more of Voldomorts followers have been seen and with the break out at Azkaband they don't want to risk anything" Remus said shaking his head.

"Maybe you were right darling…maybe something bad is going to happen" Remus said as he leaned back and I lay on his chest.

"Its times like this I hate it when I'm right…maybe I'm not though. I don't want to go down to dinner Remy" I said changing the subject.

"No…me neither, lets just go upstairs and get some much needed rest" he stood up and held out his hand for me.

"What about McGonagall?" I asked knowing she would wait for us and if we didn't get down there she would come and get us.

"She'll understand, and we'll tell her when she comes to get us" Remus said pretty much speaking my thoughts.

"Yeah…I'm kind of tired" I said with a big yawn.

"We have one whole day tomorrow we can use meeting the other teachers, and getting you use to around here. One more day then you're my niece" he said hiding his little chuckle.

"One more day and I'll be 17 again" I said like I was looking forward to it.

We got walked up these stairs and he opened the door. There were about 5 beds in there and my stuff was piled on the one in the corner.

"Hmm…this is it?" I asked looking around; there was a fireplace right in the middle of the room, trunks at the end of every bed, the bed hanging were gold and red, the bed looked pretty soft though.

"Yep…this is where you'll sleep" he said walking me over the only one with things on it.

He moved the trunk off my bed and told me to lie down; I crawled into the covers and moved over for him. I frowned when he didn't make a move.

"They put spells on all these beds so the boys don't sneak in here. Only females in these beds…I don't know why but they didn't do it with the boy's beds…" Remus said.

"Well I don't want to sleep here then…" I said wanting him to hold me right now.

"Your tired Piper, you need to sleep. I promise I'll talk to Dumbledore about removing the spell from your bed. Right now you sleep and I'll sit here" he said pulling a chair closer to the bed.

"Fine then" I said moving closer to the edge of the bed.

"Your going to fall off, you don't sleep completely still you know the only reason you don't fall off is because I'm usually there to stop you" he said with a light laugh.

"See that's why I need you here" I said pretending to be serious.

"That's why? I thought it was something else" he said frowning.

"Nope that's it" I giggled.

"You know if I was aloud in that bed I would have already gotten you" he said with a fake glare.

"Yes but you aren't" I smirked having the upper ground.

"Oh you just wait I'll get you sometime" her said pointing his figure.

"Not with the students here Lupin" McGonagall said from the door.

"Hi Professor" I joked feeling to happy right now to be serious.

"Why aren't you guys at supper?" she asked walking over to my bed.

"I'm not feeling well…we're going to meet the other teacher tomorrow and talk with them each" I said sitting up.

"Remus you know better then I do you aren't going to get the spell off of her bed. It was you, James, and Sirius's fault that there's spells on the bed" she said glaring at him.

"Wait what? How come" I asked looking to him.

"James…he had dragged me along as back up and it was Sirius idea…to try and get James and Lily together" he said.

"Um…I guess I'm okay with that?" I said frowning.

"So teach what's up?" I asked lying back down and looking up to her.

"I came to see why you two weren't at supper…also Trelawney was telling about her "visions" she got this summer" she replied shacking her head and rolling her eyes.

"She has visions?" I asked.

"Yeah or at least she claims to" McGonagall said.

"How are the other teachers with Piper being here?" Remus asked changing the subject.

"Yeah I bet Snape is thrilled I'm going to be here all year" I said sarcastically.

"quite the opposite really…Snape I mean, the other teachers are in fact thrilled you're here, the first wiccan most of them are meeting" she said, I was surprised I still knew how to use sarcasm at all because no one here got it.

"Sarcasm…not something you people understand that much hey" I asked rolling my eyes.

"Ha I guess not" Remus laughed finally seeing it.

* * *

**at Hogwarts now :D hehe next chapter soon....review and maybe it will be sooner :P :D**

**XOXO**


	20. Gryffindor

**Chapter 20: Gryffindor**

* * *

I slept with Remus in his room just until school started. The students are getting here in a bit, which meant my job started as soon as Harry stepped into this castle.

"Come on we have to go to the Great Hall now" Remus said walking out of his bathroom with his robes on.

"You look ridiculous" I laughed.

"Well you're going to too because you have to put your on" he said throwing me mine.

"I am not going to wear this" I said looking at the black thing in my lap.

"You have to" he said. "You either put it on yourself or I'm going to put it on you. Either way you're wearing it".

"I like my clothes batter thank you" I said.

"You can take it off later okay" he said slowly moving closer to me.

"Agh alright fine let's go" I said sliding on the stupid robe and walking out of the room.

He stayed in the floor on top of the dungeon. I asked him why and he said so that he can get his wolfs-bane from Snape.

He caught up with me fast and we walked into the Great Hall and to the end where the teachers sit. I was to sit beside Remus, acting like I was scared or sad or something…like I just lost everyone in my family but the man sitting beside me. I was to be glued to Remus tonight.

"'ello Piper you ready for the big show?" Hagrid asked. He was the gamekeeper of Hogwarts oh and he was also very big, huge really, compared to me.

"As ready as I'll ever be. I don't have to worry about anything do I?" I asked looking all the way up to his face.

"Not one little bit" he said.

"Just keep watch on Harry…oh and stay away from the other teenage boys" Remus whispered in my ear.

"Sure thing" I nodded.

Dumbledore walked over and stood in front of us as he cleared his throat to get our attention.

"Hello Albus" I said as happy as I could.

"Hello Piper…the students are going to be coming in now, are you ready?" he asked looking at me through his half moon glasses.

"Yes I am" I answered looking over to the other teachers I met seeing that McGonagall wasn't there.

"Good I'll tell Minavera to bring them in" he said then clapped his hands and the door swung open revealing hundreds of children, teenagers, and at the front of them all was McGonagall.

I sunk into my seat more and slid closer to Remus getting into character.

"Welcome to another great year! I would like to welcome back all of our students I would also like to say welcome to our new first years" Dumbledore said after the new little kids were sorted into their houses. I looked at Harry and the other kids I gave them I a little smile and went right back to my act.

"I know you were all wondering who this new girl is here sitting beside Professor Lupin. She is his niece Piper; she will be attending this school from now on. I would like you to be nice to her she has had a hard time. She will tell you if she wants I will not expose her personal information without her consent. She hasn't talked to anyone beside Professor Lupin so far so she will be with him most of the time" Dumbledore said all eyes were on me so I looked down and let my hair fall over my face like a curtain.

"Now, let the feast begin" he said and food appeared on the tables and everyone started eating I looked over to Remus and he winked at me, making me blush.

I looked the crowd over and noticed a blond haired kid staring at me from the green table. I frowned and looked over to Remus but he was eating I looked back and the kid had looked away.

* * *

After we ate and the dish's disappeared everyone sat and talked for a while until Dumbledore stood up and said for all the kids to report back to their Dorms and their house prefects will explain everything, for the new kids.

When all the kids were gone we waited a while then Remus brought me to the Gryffindor tower.

"She's in Gryffindor…?" some kid asked.

"Yes she is, I will be back here in the morning to pick her up…until then I would like…Ms. Granger to look after her. Just make sure she goes to bed" he said trying to not make it sound like I was completely helpless.

Hermione came over and tried very hard to hide her smile.

"Does she talk? What are we supposed to do?" a couple of kids asked.

"Yes she can talk. I would like you to treat her like one of you. First of all she's from America so she will sound a little different" Remus said.

"Piper I'm leaving now…I'll see you in the morning" he said giving me a kiss on the forehead, I almost moved my head up so he would kiss my lips but I remembered all the eyes that were on us so I just nodded.

"Good night" I whispered.

I motioned my hand for him to come here "this will be the first night since we've been together that we wont be in the same bed" I whispered in his ear.

"Don't fall off the bed…Yes, I'll see you in the morning" he said whispering the first part.

"Good night students" he said and he walked away and out the porthole.

As soon as he left students swarmed around me and started asking questions.

"People please give her some space, Dumbledore said she's had a hard time remember" Hermione said.

"Its okay" I whispered and people literally gasped at me talking.

"One at a time" Hermione said taking me to sit down first though.

"What happened? Why did you have to move here from America?" a girl asked.

"…my mother died…she left me to Uncle Remus…" I said using as little words as possible.

"How old are you?" some boy asked.

"17" I answered.

"Your names Piper?" another girl asked and I just nodded.

"What's America like?" someone asked.

I sighed and frowned wondering what my answer should be…my mother did die there. I answered all of their questions then we were sent to bed by the prefect or what ever he was.

I quietly walked up to the room Remus showed me the first day here and went over to my bed.

All the other girls were getting changed right out in the open. I bit my lip and looked over to see if they were looking, there were two other girls in the room that I didn't know the other ones were Hermione and Ginny.

I took off my robe and was just starting to take off my shirt when Hermione came rushing over already in her night gown.

"Piper what are you doing!" she asked.

"Putting on my pyjamas" I said raising my eyebrows at her.

"What if one of the girls saw that, what would you say?" she asked pointing to my side.

"Nothing, Dumbledore said I don't have to tell anyone anything" I shrugged.

"Yes but that would raise suspicion don't you think? They might think you were beaten or something" she said.

"So…I'm only here to look after Harry not make nice with the other kiddies" I said continuing to take off my clothes I slipped on my tank top and pyjama bottoms and climbed into bed.

"Goodnight Mione" I said as she was still just standing there.

"Goodnight?" she said then she walked away. I heard the other girls talking but kept quiet.

It took me a long time to fall asleep and it felt like all I did was close my eyes for a second and when I opened them it was time to get up…for me.

* * *


	21. This Should be Interesting

**Chapter 21: interesting**

* * *

I changed my pyjamas into black pants and a loose white blouse. I left my hair down for a shield today; I went down stairs and sat on the couch in front of the big fireplace.

I looked at my watch; the sun should be up soon…it was like 5:40 in the morning. I got up and went out the porthole.

"You're up early" the fat lady said.

"Yeah…I couldn't sleep without Remus" I shrugged. I had talked a lot with the paintings the few days I was here and became good friends with many of them. I still thought it was weird to talk to paintings though, and the fact they talked back crept me out a little more.

"Well off you go then, nobody is up yet. You have the whole castle to yourself" the jolly fat lady said and I gave her a smile and nod and I was off.

I froze the stairs so they wouldn't move on me and get me lost. I thought about going to see Remus but didn't want to wake him. The moon was almost full so he needed his rest.

I hadn't seen him change yet, he doesn't want me anywhere near him when he does though. At least until he marks me, he said.

I was still scared to let him do that…I wasn't sure if he would love me in 10 years let alone forever.

He said, after he does "mark" me he won't have to worry about hurting me when he is changed, because the marking is because of the other half, the werewolf in him makes him do it, and so he'll protect me when he's changed.

I headed in the direction of his room out of instinct but I walked right passed the door so he could have some rest.

I went into the dungeon where I've only went a few times I looked at all the sleeping pictures and laughed a little when one fell out of their chair.

"Are you okay?" I asked smiling as I watched the old man get up and sit back down and fall right back to sleep without answering me.

"So you can talk" I heard a voice say from behind me. I span around fast.

I nodded my head before I took into account who was saying it. I looked and saw it was the blond haired pale kid that was staring at me during the feast.

"Now come on don't go all mute again I just heard you laugh and talk to that painting" he said pointing behind me.

"Halliwell was it…I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy" he said holding out his hand I just looked at it and then back to his face.

"What are you doing down here anyways? At this time" he asked looking at me suspiciously.

"Couldn't sleep? Me neither" he said after I didn't answer him again. I was told of the Malfoy family they were followers of Voldomort, apparently this Draco's dad was a "death eater" and he was destined to become one himself if we wasn't already. But he seemed nice to me…he seemed normal. But hey I could be wrong.

"I've got a very…big…thing I have to do…that I don't really want to do…I'm not my father you know" he said and I wasn't sure if he was still talking to me or not because he was still looking at me but he was sort of staring out into space.

"How old are you?" he asked after a long silence.

"Come on there's no one here…I wont tell anyone what you say…I promise" he said walking closer to me.

I was so attracted by this boy…not in the I think he's hot way…but his magic…his personality I know nobody else has ever seen, he's always been the bad boy, the son of the death eater.

"17" I answer remembering the asked me how old I was.

"What happened to you? Why did you have to move here?" he asked his eyes full of curiosity and something else I couldn't quite place.

"my mother died…and my sister" I said admitting why I didn't go back with my sisters…its been 3 years since she's died, and I still miss her, I still wish she were here. Going back to the manor again would just remind me too much of her, so I stayed.

"I'm sorry…I know how you feel…my father just got locked up, I'll never see him again." He said.

"I never knew my father…he walked out just after I was born…I think he's dead now though, like my mother, nobody could find him so I was sent here" I sighed looking around the big stone hall. I had no idea where that story came from but I was glad it was partly true; I didn't know Victor at all. He _could_ be dead for all we cared, as Prue use to always say.

"If you don't mind me asking…how did they die?" he asked.

"My mother drowned…and…my sister was murdered" I said not sure how to put "she was killed by a demon" in a more suitable way.

"I guess it's safe to say you don't like America then hey" he said with a quirky smile and raised eyebrows.

"I guess so huh" I said trying to imitate his smile but failing rather miserably.

"What house are you in?" he asked leaning against the wall.

"Gryffindor" I said.

"That's too bad…I was hoping we could be friends" he said but making no effort to walk away.

"Why can't we be?" I asked

"well since Lupin is your uncle I'm guessing you know of the order…well you see my family and them don't exactly see eye to eye, and most of their kids are in Gryffindor. If we were to be friends…well that would just start a whole big battle, I'm sure I wouldn't win" he pursing his lips.

"Do you like this…line that seems to be drawn here?" I asked wondering if he really wasn't his father.

"The truth…no…but I do what is expected of me. This line was drawn long time ago Halliwell, and we aren't going to be the ones to break it" he said then he looked me in the eye and we stood there for a while just looking at each other.

"It's Piper…people call my mother, grandmother, sometimes my older sister Halliwell. But not me okay" I said wincing; I had never said all of them together like that before.

"Piper" he said like I had just given him the most amazing gift of all.

"Ms. Halliwell, Mr. Malfoy isn't it a bit early for mingling?" I heard McGonagall say and I looked over my shoulder and then back to Draco.

"Just wait a sec" I said hoping he would stay put.

"I think I should go now…nice meeting you Piper" he said then he was about to leave when I caught his arm.

"No please just wait" I said then he nodded his head and I quickly went over to McGonagall.

"Please…Minerva…he's not like his father. Let me talk to that boy…maybe I can get through to him" I said fully knowing she hated the fact I was here instead of waiting for Harry to wake up.

"His father just about killed Sirius last year Piper and there is word young Draco will be initiated as soon as possible. Possibly over the next holiday" she whispered.

"Maybe not, we can't just sit and wait for it to happen…he really opened up to me…I think I can save him, and all of the innocent people he could hurt if he goes through with this" I said praying to god that she accepts. This boy could have a future if we just help him a little. He doesn't have to hurt anyone.

"Alright fine, but you must know him and Potter are less then good friends. I think it is called…arch-enemies" she said then she turned and walked off with her robe flowing behind her.

"This should be interesting" I mumbled turning around to see that Draco had left. I groaned and started my walk back to the Gryffindor tower.

* * *

**SO…is Draco evil, or is he an innocent trapped in a situation only Piper could help him out of? I've never really saw it like this but I thought I would try it…please review….it would be much appreciated.**


	22. Potions Master

**Chapter 22: Potions master**

* * *

I took my time getting to the tower so it was about 8:00 when I got there breakfast was at 8:30 and class started at 9:30.

"Where have you been? I woke up and you weren't there" Hermione screeched when I walked through the porthole.

"I went for a walk" I said in a Duh tone.

"I'm supposed to look after you, I looked like I idiot when you weren't there" she huffed crossing her arms over her shoulders.

"Just relax Mione its fine" I said patting her shoulder.

"Remember, mute" she said pretending to zip her lips.

I closed my lips tight and playfully glared at her. "Where are the others?" I asked quietly.

"They already went down for breakfast they still need their schedules, and so do we." She said then she grabbed my arm and yanked me out behind her.

"Look everyone mudbloods got a pet" Draco said as we walked by him. I turned and looked at him and I saw shame in his eyes and sorrow not really that hidden behind his fake bad boy image.

"Oh shut up Malfoy we didn't do anything to you" Hermione said turning around to face him.

I made Hermione let go of me and grabbed her shoulder to turn her around. "Let's go" I whispered.

"No he's been harassing me ever since we started here. I've had enough!" she said turning back around roughly.

"Mione no, he doesn't mean any of it" I said quietly enough for only her to hear me.

"What do you mean of course he does? He knows everything he says" she said turning to look at me. I was glad everyone wasn't watching this whole big scene going on right now. Just Draco, me and Hermione were fully in on what was going on right now, other kids were just walking right by, late for breakfast or wanting their schedule.

"Just come on I'll explain later…just give me sec" I said turning her and giving her a little push towards the great hall.

"What are you doing walking around with the mudblood?" he asked when I was in front of him.

"first of all her name is Hermione, second you better not call her that again or you'll really regret it…look Draco, I really like you, I cant explain it right now but I think I'm supposed to help you…come see me after class and maybe…I'll show you a little something…something your kind of magic cant do" I said hoping to bribe him.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Wand-less magic" I said then I turned and walked away without another word.

"Wait what's wand-less magic?" I asked running after me.

"You'll see" I replied not looking at him.

"you sitting with Potter and his…gang…then?" he asked sneering over to them as we walked into the Great Hall together, Harry and them were looking shocked and confused when I looked at them looking at me.

"Uncle Remus told me too" I nodded trying to casually use the word uncle.

"I'll talk to you later?" I said giving him a little wave as I walked away.

"What are you doing talking to Malfoy?" Harry almost yelled when I sat down beside him.

"I can talk to anyone I want thank you very much"

"But why Malfoy?" he whispered fiercely.

"I'm trying to help him okay…he is a good kid…he just needs some help" I said looking over to him as I pretended to eat.

"Malfoy…a good kid" Harry laughed.

"Maybe in a million years" Ron scoffed.

"No I ran into him this morning when I went for a walk…we started talking and…I don't think he wants to fallow his father's footsteps. I can help him Harry, I know an innocent when I see one" I said looking back at Harry with nothing but confidence and devotion in my eyes.

"Fine…whatever, do whatever you want" he scowled shoving some food into his mouth.

"Relax Harry geez it's not like I'm inviting him to be our new best friend its not like he's going to be here 24/7 now" I said really over exaggerating my words.

When I saw Remus come in I couldn't help but smile a little more and when he came over I felt like a nervous school girl.

"Well Piper how was your sleep?" he asked putting his hand on my shoulder and I swore I felt a spark in his touch.

I just looked at him wanting to say it was horrible without him there but it would probably raise suspicion so I just looked at him.

"She had a good sleep, we're just about done" Hermione answered looking around at the other eavesdropping students who were listening very closely to here me speak again.

"Come on Piper I'd like to have a word with you before class" he said his hand slowly rubbing my back a little further down.

I nodded feeling myself flush and hoping it wasn't that noticeable.

"Everyone, get back to your breakfast, nothing to see here" Remus said putting his arm around my shoulders.

I put my head down so nobody saw my smile or my red, red cheeks. And when I glanced over at Draco he was looking rather oddly at me and Remus.

Remus pushed me into a broom closet and quickly put a locking and silencing spell on it then pulled me roughly into a very hot kiss.

"God I missed you last night" I breathed as he started kissing my neck.

"Me too" he growled ripping the button on my pants, I squealed in surprise and when he looked at me smirking, I gasped. His eyes were a golden brownish now.

"Your eyes" I said holding his head in my hands looking into his eyes as I watched them slowly go back to his regular gray/blue while his pupils got bigger and smaller while it happened.

"They were brownish gold."

He turned from me shutting his eyes tight.

"Remus…it's okay, I know" I said knowing the cycle had already started. The moon was just starting to grow.

Sirius said the first night is always the worst and I guess that means the day also.

"I need to get to Severus." He said waving his wand roughly once and practically running out leaving me standing in the broom closet alone.

"Piper…what are you doing in a broom closet?" Draco asked after he walked past then came back to check if he saw it right.

"Um…Uncle wanted a word with my before class and I asked him what was in here" I said only able to come up with the worst lamest excuse I pulled down my shirt so he wouldn't see that there was no longer a button holding my pants up.

"Well come on already we're going to be late for class" he said hearing the other students all coming.

"What class do you have?" I asked running after him.

"Potions then transfigurations" he said as I fallowed him down to the dungeon.

"With Professor Slughorn" I said knowing none of the Slytherins are going to like potions that much now that Snape was only teaching the oldest and youngest students. Dumbledore had asked Slughorn to be potions teacher over the summer; he hadn't said anything to the rest of us about it. Snape didn't like that fact that half his classes were taken from him. I didn't think it was fair either I mean that's why I didn't become a teacher because there was no open spots for me, now Snape's only teaching a few classes a day.

"Old brood…what are you taking advanced potion making for anyways? I thought you just got here" he said looking back at me glaring slightly.

"I'm very good at potions already…my Grandmother taught me…our magic is a little more different then yours but still the same all in all" I said stopping at the door to class.

"We're late you know" he sneered stopping beside me.

"A little tardy never hurt anyone" I said then I opened the door and walked in with Draco not far behind me.

"Ah Ms. Halliwell, Mr. Draco nice of you to join us" Slughorn said without turning his back from us.

"You two will have to be partners seeing as how…everyone else is taken. Hurry along now please we have a class to do" he said turning and making hurry signals with his hand. I looked over to Malfoy and shrugged motioning with my head for him to come on.

Harry had a free period this morning and I just got there so I shouldn't have one, I would be in his transfigurations with McGonagall.

DADA wasn't until this afternoon.

"Can any of you tell me what these potions are?" he asked pointing to the 3 cauldrons on the table and the tiny little vile.

I put my hand up slowly but before Hermione. "Ms. Halliwell" he said and I stepped forward. I went over to the first cauldron and opened the lid.

"Truth potion…one drop of this and it will make the drinker spills his darkest secret" I said looking back to the other students hoping my voice held just enough shyness.

"Very good and that one?" he asked pointing to the next pot.

"…healing potion…it can cure anything…except death"

"Yes…one more" he said slowly hearing my hesitation with the last one.

"Love potion…the most deadly potion in this room…smells different to each person…" I sighed smelling Remus' cologne.

"Very good" he said pushing me back to line.

"Wait Professor…that one" a girl said looking at me challenging.

"Felix Felicis or liquid luck it makes the drinker lucky for a period of time, depending on how much is taken, during which time everything they attempt will be successful. It must be used sparingly, however, because if taken in excess it causes giddiness, recklessness and dangerous overconfidence. It is highly toxic in large quantities" I said without stepping out of line.

She was from Slytherin, Blake I think her name was she glared at me when she thought I wasn't looking when I was standing with Draco.

"Very good Ms. Halliwell, not many people know how to name the potion without tasting it, let alone not smelling it. And that was very good detail you were able to provide as well" Slughorn said smiling at me; I tried not to look disgusted because he looked like a creepy old man when he smiled like that.

"Yes Ms. Halliwell is right. This little thing here is better known as liquid luck, and it will go to the group that manages to make…draught of living dead" he said unscrewing the stand and holding the little vile in his two fingers.

"You will find the recipe in your text book, page 324" he said then he went to his desk and sat down.

Everyone hurried and got to work, everyone except me and Draco.

"Well…come on" I said when he wasn't showing any signs of moving anytime soon.

He nodded briefly and fallowed me over to the only table left.

Everyone else was having a hard time making the potion but it was pretty much your simple vanquishing potion for me.

Draco got all the ingredients out, wormwood, asphodel, valerian roots, sloth brain, and a single Sopophorous Bean.

I was careful not to talk too much while we did it but I couldn't help correct him when he did something wrong, he was trying to cut the sopophorous bean.

"You need to crush it…with the blade" I said when he looked at me confused.

"Here" I said taking the knife from him as I dodged Hermione's bean that flew out of her hands when she was trying to cut it.

"How did you know that?" he asked as he watched me empty the liquid from the bean into the small cauldron.

"Its logic" I shrugged.

"Want to stir it?" I asked letting him at least do that.

"Sure…"he said grabbing the spoon slowly.

"7 times counter-clockwise once clockwise" I said so he wouldn't mess it up.

"How do you know these things?" he asked as he stirred it carefully.

"My grandmother taught me everything she knew….and…I've read a lot about it, I like to cook" I shrugged again looking down.

"Oh wow look at this here students! Ms. Halliwell and Mr. Malfoy have done it!" Slughorn yelled from behind us. Draco and I moved over so he could look at it.

He dropped a little leaf in there and it disintegrated right when it hit the surface. "Perfect, one drop would kill us all" he said looking over to me. I don't think he got the fact that I wasn't a student, he was old, I was sure someone told him but he just didn't remember.

"Okay fair is fair! There you go you two…I'll give this to you to hold on to" he said handing me the bottle, Draco didn't whine around or anything that I got to hold it he just nodded to the teacher and looking at the silvery liquid I held in my hand now.

Everyone clapped lazily and not that happily and I pocketed the potion until lunch then we were off to the next class.

* * *

**Okay now that was a VERY LONG chapter…I didn't know where to break it off into a other one so I kept it one big long one :P :D**

**XOXO**


	23. It's Part of my Charm

**Chapter 23: Part of my Charm**

* * *

It seemed like the day was dragging on, and I had a feeling there would be more like this.

I had most of my classes with Harry but like I said before it would be a little suspicious if I had every single class he did.

"Halliwell…hey wait up!" I heard Draco say from behind me and I turned to see him come out of history of magic. I had just finished Transfiguration with Harry and now had my free period. Harry had some other sort of class.

"Aren't you supposed to be acting like the bad boy?" I asked not even looking at him. I **was** supposed to be a Gryffindor.

"There isn't anyone here" he said and he was right when I looked around I saw the last kid walking into their right class.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I have free period too" he shrugged as we slowly walked through the hall.

"Why do you act like that?" I asked questioning how he acts around everyone else and not me.

"…because that's how my father was" he answered knowing what I was talking about without me saying.

"You really want to follow in your fathers footsteps?" I asked looking intently at him.

"…I have no choice" he mumbled looking down.

"There's always a choice Draco, you can choose what you want. No one else but you has control over your future" I said hoping I didn't sound too much like an adult.

"How do you know this? You're the same age as me" he said looking at me expectedly.

"…I've been through a lot in 17 years" I sighed.

"Uncle Remus promised me he'd help me with my homework…I got to go. See you later" I said wanting to get out of the dangerous territory we had just entered.

"…um…listen…can you tell Granger I'm sorry" he stuttered the words out, I smiled at him.

"Sure thing Draco" I said then I gave him a approving smile then I went off into the other hall way that led to Remus' office.

I had already gotten that much out of the boy and I just started. I couldn't stop smiling all the way to his office. I opened the door and as soon as I walked in he smiled my favourite crooked smile.

"What you are you so happy about?" he asked me.

"Oh nothing, I'm just glad to see you again" I smiled as I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Maybe you can stay in my room tonight" he breathed looking me straight in the eye.

"…you have no idea how tempting that is but…I can't" I said knowing my rightful place here, I couldn't spend the night with my "Uncle" when ever I wanted there had to be a reason.

"And why not?" he asked looking at me intently.

"…well one…there are two other girls in my room that will probably wonder where I am…and two…your supposed to be my Uncle" I said undoing my arms from his neck and standing there looking at him.

"Come on Piper…I can't stay away from you, I just can't" he breathed wrapping his arms around my waist and roughly pulling me to him.

"Remus not so rough" I gasped feeling his tight grip around me getting tighter as he became more unlike his self.

"I need you Piper, I can't stop myself…please forgive me" he said I knew the last part was from my Remus.

"Remus please stop" I gasped the pain almost becoming too much.

"Piper, freeze me now! I can't" Remus forced out.

It took all my strength to just flick my hands a tiny bit, but his grip was still tightly on me.

"What just happened?" I asked out loud.

"It's getting closer to full moon; he'll have to be locked up. You're setting him off sooner then usual" I shivered at the cold dead voice behind me.

"It's only the 2nd night…there's still 5 more days" I said trying to turn and look him in the eye but I was still locked in Remus' arms.

"He'll be locked up on the 4th; with you here we can't take any chances. Your lucky Halliwell if it was up to me he would be locked up all the time" Snape said walking over and whispering some Latin word and I fell to the ground when Remus' arms suddenly let go.

I looked up and glared at Snape. "You know if you weren't a teacher I'd freeze you and kick you in the" then Snape interrupted me before I even got a chance to say what I wanted.

"You're lucky you have at least a minuscule of power Halliwell or I would have sent you packing the first time I laid eyes on you" he sneered.

"You would have "sent me packing" wow the all mighty Severus Snape up against a charmed one? I could only imagine how it would end up" I said sarcastically.

"Do not mock me you insolent little…" but right when he was about to say the next word Remus unfroze and was looking at him confused.

"That better have been the word witch coming out of your mouth" I glared at him.

"Hello Lupin, I saw how bad you were this morning and when I saw your little girly here come see you I thought it wise to make sure she lives through her first day. Can't have her die now can we? Who would protect Mr. Potter?" Snape said and the way he said it with his voice just about made me throw up.

"Thank you Severus you can go now" Lupin said seeing the look I was giving him.

"I put your wolfs bane potion in your room, don't forget to take it" he said then he was gone.

"I'm sorry Piper…I think…maybe we should stay as far away from each other until this is over" he sighed slumping his shoulders and looking to the ground.

"No Remus, I knew what I was getting into when we first got together. I'm not leaving you and I'm certainly not going to stay away from you" I said gently lifting his face to look at me.

"You're too stubborn for your own good" he said giving a small smile.

"Its part of my Charm" I laughed.

"…well…we still have a while before you have to go to class…why don't we go to my room…I'll have my potion and maybe…" he said wiggling his eyebrows.

I laughed at him but nodded all the same.

* * *

**Sorry if my updates are sooooo far apart but my internet goes off sometimes and i'm sort of running out of ideas....if you have any please tell me (PM, or review) :P :D**

**XOXO**


	24. Stand Your Ground

**Chapter 24: Stand Your ground**

* * *

Snape was right about Remus he was getting worse and worse by the day. I was sitting in his class now with Harry at my side and Malfoy at my other, our DADA class was split with Slytherin like most of our classes were.

Remus was pale and the thin sheet of sweat was visible on his forehead.

"Okay class today we will be practising the Patronus charm, now remember this is only practise I do not expect you to get it on the first try." He said keeping up his appearance rather well he was walking around and doing his best to smile.

"Professor the Patronus charm is VERY advanced magic…some adults can't even do it" Hermione said from behind me.

"Yes that is very true Ms. Granger, but that is because they never learned it. This is just a practise lesson okay; we will be learning how to fully make one next year" he said stopping beside me.

"Ms. Halliwell I'd like a word with you" he said looking down at me.

I nodded and got up silently and went to his office.

I walked in and what I saw almost made me cry.

"…Paige…what are you doing here?" I asked tears filling my eyes.

"Well I went to number 12 and you weren't there…and then Sirius pushed me into the fireplace and I ended up here." She said looking around.

"Oh I've missed you so much" I said wrapping my arms around my baby sister.

"How long are you staying?" I asked remembering we were in the middle of a class.

"A couple days…nice cloak" she laughed and I playfully glared at her.

"You and Phoebe should have stayed you guys could have been 17 again too" I smirked.

"Wait what about Henry…? Oh never mind we can talk later" I said seeing the look Remus gave me in the corner of my eye.

"We'll only be what? An hour or so…just wait in here" I said looking from Remus to Paige as he pushed me lightly to the door.

"okie-dokie sis" she giggled at the sight of Remus and me and settled into Remus' office chair.

"Okay is everyone ready?" he asked once we got to the bottom of the steps and looked around.

He waited until nobody answered "okay good, now I want you all to get in a line facing me" he said and with a wave of his wand all the desks were off to the side.

I went to the end of the line up next to Harry and gave him a tiny smile. "Paige is here" I whispered.

"What really?" he asked back in a hushed voice.

"Yeah she's in Remus' office" I nodded.

"Everyone close your eyes, now I want you all to think of a happy thought, the happiest thought you can think of. Let it fill your mind, do not think of anything else besides that one thought" he said walking along the long line of students making sure they all had their eyes closed.

"Now I want you to stay thinking of that for a while" he said stopping in front of me. I had my eyes closed and was thinking of the last Christmas I had with Prue.

I felt him kiss my nose and I smiled my thoughts automatically going to the days we spent together…and the nights.

"Okay now I want you to hold on to that thought and hold your wands out in front of you, and say 'Expecto Patronum'. Hold on to your thought" he said to the whole class.

I held out my wand and took a deep breath I said the words as I breathed out.

"Well done class now open your eyes…two of you have successfully created a full patornus" and when I opened my eyes…I was one of them.

There was a big beautiful eagle made of the most amazing white light coming out of my wand. The other was Harry who had a stag coming out of his. Everyone else was looking at me amazed, they all knew Harry could do it but I was the new kid I wasn't supposed to know anything.

"Now as you all now everybody has their own patronus, the animal your patronus takes form is like you. The animal represents you, now an eagle this means spirit; there is a more in-depth meaning which Piper here will have to research and Harry will research the stag. The problem with you others…is that your memory wasn't happy enough, now you will have think **very** hard for the **happiest** memory you've ever had" he said backing up and looking happily at me.

* * *

"okay that was very good class now I want those of you who managed to make a very small version of your patronus to research what it could mean and what it will mean once it is full. Harry, Ron and Hermione will you stay back for a bit…you too Piper" he said as we all stood up. The rest of the students left, Malfoy looking at me curious I just shrugged at him and looked back to my "friends" and "uncle".

I ran up the stairs when the door was closed and everyone was gone. "Paige!" I yelled excitedly grabbing her hand and bringing her down stairs.

"Okay sis I think you're taking this part a little too seriously" she joked.

"Smart ass" I said playfully hitting her in the arm.

"I am in fact very smart…but it had nothing to do with my ass" she laughed.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked.

"I don't need a reason to visit my sister especially when I haven't seen her in weeks" Paige replied.

"Well Harry Ron Hermione you should get to your next class. Piper can stay here with her sister. We'll see you at super" Remus said taking them to the door and practically pushing Ron and Harry out.

"You sure picked a great time to visit…it's too close to full moon Paige" I sighed as I watched Remus try to hide his stager.

"No it's not I'm fine" he lied smiling weakly at me and Paige.

"Remus…you're not fine…" I said placing my hand around my wrist where the newest bruises lie. There was one on my other wrist he had held me down and just about lost control when Harry came in and knocked him out. This was just last night.

"That was an accident…" he stuttered, I hated using this against him but he needed to know he can't do this on his own.

"How many accidents will it take for you to realize you can't do this on your own…heck I can't even help on my own, we are all here for you honey, and we aren't going anywhere. We aren't going to run and hide when you turn." I said putting my hand on the side of his cheek.

"I'll be there too Remus…I can orb them out if I need to. Nothing will happen to Piper or any of the others I promise" Paige said reminding me that she was still there.

"Snape said you'll be locked up by the 4th night…where?" I asked.

"The shrieking shack…Dumbledore made that just for me; there is a tunnel underneath the whomping willow to get there" he sighed.

"Okay…I'll take a couple days off sick…so will you? And me and Paige will look after you" I said looking back at Paige to see if she was willing.

"I wont let you do that Piper…I'll be fine there by myself…Dumbledore will send someone to check on me the morning after full moon." He said wishing I would just back down and let it be.

"No Harry will be fine alone for a few days; I can't even live without being with you 24 hours a day how am I supposed to live without seeing you for days?" I asked

"It is for your own safety Piper. I will not let you do that" he said sternly.

"You have no choice Remus I am going with you no matter what. Nothing can keep me away from you" I said standing my ground.

"Just give it up man she's stubborn when she wants to be, and when Piper sets her mind to something there is no changing it" Paige said patting his shoulder.

"So I've seen" he sighed giving up.

* * *

** I AM SOOOOO SORRY I'M NOT UPDATING THAT MUCH.... but people keep saying they aren't long enough and i have no idea how long to make each freakin chapter....its all very complicated right now....so sorry for the inconvinince.....i'll TRY to make them longer, better, and sooner :P :D**

**XOXO**


	25. I Can't Live With him

**Chapter 25: I Can Live Without him**

* * *

It took a little convincing but I finally got the rest of the adults to agree to let me go with him. Snape would go over every hour to give Remus his wolfs bane. We had about 3 and half days in the small shack.

The days went by slowly, there was nothing in the house much besides the old ripped up furniture. We had absolutely nothing to do, Paige and I talked she caught me up on what was going on back home and everything, Remus mostly slept.

He wasn't himself anymore; he didn't remember anyone…but me. He remembered me; he often fell asleep with his head in my lap as Paige and I talked.

"At least he knows who you are. He won't hurt you" Paige said motioning to him as he slept.

"I sure know how to pick 'em hey?" I asked as I softly stroking his face.

"…Piper…Leo's back…" she said and I just stared blankly at her not sure if I should be shocked, angry, sad, or just leave it be.

"What's he doing…isn't he supposed to be the almighty Elder? What's he doing?" I asked somewhere in-between angry and shocked.

"he was coming to check up on us…he doesn't like the idea of you here…he said we have no idea what these people are like…he wants you to go back" she said looking at me carefully for a response.

"Well that's too bad…I can't…not right now especially, I can't leave Remus, Paige, I just can't." I said looking at her hoping my voice didn't give out what I was trying to hide. I never told anyone yet that I really can't leave…even if I wanted to. Remus has all but marked me, and I couldn't live without him.

* * *

**HAHAHAHA sorry i was taking advice.....i'm sorry i'm jk... i am working on a longer chapter it MIGHT be up tomorrow....this chapter is for all those who said my other chapters were toooo short....i am very able to make it shorter so.....lol review and that wont happen :P :D**

**XOXO**


	26. I can SEE him

**Chapter 26: I can See him**

* * *

It was full moon tonight and Paige and I still had no idea what we were going to do when it happened. Snape said he should be himself since he's been taking the maximum dosage of wolfs bane stuff but he wasn't absolutely sure.

"So…have any plan yet?" Paige asked quietly walking up behind me as I watched Remus sleep on the old worn out couch.

"He knows who I am Paige…maybe; maybe he'll remember when he's turned…" I said putting all my hope into it.

"Got a plan B?" she asked.

"…nope…" I breathed.

"Okay…well, it's almost night fall…he'll turn right when the moon shows" she said going over and looking out the little window.

"Hey Paige" I said not breaking my gaze off of Remus.

"Yeah" she said watching me.

"…when you get home…do me a favour will you?" I said slowly.

"Sure anything" she said.

"Look for something to cure him…he never wanted this…this is a curse…there has to be someway to lift it" and as I said it I shifted to look at Paige so she knew I was serious about this.

"Okay…I'll see" she said.

"Now…about Leo…I can't avoid him forever…but I'm not going back Paige, not to him anyways. If I do ever go back…it won't be to him. Tell him that for me will ya" I said smiling when Remus said my name in his sleep.

"Okay…um Piper…you remember Henry right" she said looking sheepish.

"Paige what did you do to him?" I asked hoping she didn't cast a spell or something.

"I didn't do anything to him…but remember he proposed to me…well…we kind of set the date" she said hitting me playfully for thinking she did something.

"What! When" I asked excitedly.

"Well spring break…here I guess that's great for you hey? You'll be on holiday" she laughed.

"That's in 4 months Paige…wow…youngest Halliwell's going to get married first" I said in a haze.

"You still have time" Paige said wiggling her eyebrows and glancing at Remus.

"Paige, not really the best time now is it" I shrieked but I couldn't hide my grin as I thought about it.

"Four months…you still have time" she smiled.

Remus woke up and sat up sleepily "whattimesit" he mumbled looking towards the window.

"Almost 7" I said going over to him and giving him a short kiss.

"You guys should get out of here" he said pulling away and looking me straight in the eye.

"Remus I told you the day we got put in here…I am not going anywhere. I'm not leaving you" I said putting my hand on his now stubbly cheeks.

"You have to…I can barely control myself around you when I'm human…what will happen when I'm wolf?" he said as pity came into his eyes, the sad part was…it was for himself.

"You will…I'm not leaving you Remus…you can't make me" I said letting love cloud my better judgment.

"The suns going down" Paige said from the window.

We got up and watched it Remus wrapped his arms around my waist and I leaned back into him.

"The moon isn't up yet" I said quietly sinking into his hidden muscles under his shirt.

"It's behind the clouds…and there going away…we've got a few more minutes" he said into my ear I got shivers down my spine.

"Do we tie you up or something, knock you out?" Paige asked looking back towards us.

"No…that never helps" he shook his head.

"We just wait" he added.

* * *

"okay…now I want you two on the other side of the room…that's a compromise believe me I would rather you be out of the country" he said he was sweating and could barely hold himself up now.

"Okay" I nodded wishing I could go over and hold him while this happened. I was told it was a very painful thing to go through and I hated seeing him hurt.

"Remus…how's this going to happen?" Paige asked watching him with scared eyes.

But Remus never answered he started to yell, it was heart breaking for me to hear him yell like that. I grasped Paige's hand tightly and stood in front of her.

We watched in terror as he transformed, all his bones breaking and becoming bigger, his clothes ripping. He was whining…he sounded like a dog. I stepped forward a bit.

"Remus…are you with us?" I asked not knowing really what to say.

He was a wolf now; we didn't see his face yet. He was leaning over whining I moved closer and put my hand on his shoulder he flinched away, I stood frozen as he slowly stood and stretched he was way taller and bigger he couldn't stand straight in the house.

"Remus…" I heard Paige say but she was cut off by his loud howl.

He turned to us his eyes were yellow just like that day in the broom closet. I backed up in front of Paige again.

"Remus…it's me Piper…remember" I said my voice shaky.

He started to move towards us he was going to fast he was about an inch away from me by the time I froze him.

"Oh my god that was close" Paige breathed realising her grip on my arm. She was ready to orb me out of there in a second.

"Look at his eyes Paige…" I gasped as I started back up at him…he was still in there.

"Hey…you can just keep freezing him until the sun goes up" Paige said simply.

"No Paige look…he's still there" I said putting my hand on his cheek. It felt totally different but it was still familiar.

"I can see him" I said looking into his eyes.

* * *

**Agh!!!!! i know i'm late!!! sooooooooooooooooo sorry about that.....i can't seem to keep up with my writing.......is it good anyways? because if it isn't.....i'll just have to try harder...i'm also kind of distracted lately....it's very complicated and gross...alot on my mind and i just don't know what to do.....it was driving my OLDER brother crazy....he wanted me to do something about sooooo know i have to think ... when all is said and done...underneath it all...i'm the one who sorts it out and makes it all better....yet i'm still the one left out in the cold :P :D**

**XOXO**


	27. We made It

**Chapter 27: We made it**

* * *

"Piper I think we should just keep him frozen for the night…he'll be fine, safe, so you don't have to worry about him" Paige said taking my hand off his cheek.

"No Paige…you go in the other room, he doesn't know you he can hurt you. He won't hurt me" I said looking back at her for a second then back to the huge wolf in front of me.

"Piper" she said and I could hear the doubt in her voice.

"Just do it, Paige, I'll be fine I'll freeze him again if I'm wrong" I said then I heard her sigh and walked out. I waited until I heard the door close.

"I know you're in there Remus…you wont hurt me" I said mainly to myself.

I slowly flicked my hands and he finished his howl I had frozen him in the middle of. He stopped and looked around probably wondering why there was only one person now rather then two.

"Remus it's me…" I said but I backed away just encase.

He looked me over; it was a little bit creepy, him being a werewolf and all, his eyes looking at me so intently.

"Remy" I said using the name only I called him.

He grunted and I smiled because it sounded sort of like yes.

"There you are" I breathed.

"You remember me" I asked walking towards him.

He relaxed and sat down much like a dog would and let me go to him.

"So I'm guessing you can't talk" I said looking into his yellow eyes.

When he didn't answer I knew I got my answer. I can't say he nodded or I found a way to communicate with him because I would be lying, I did all of the talking that night and I was surprised he at least understood a little bit.

* * *

"It's almost sun-up…are you sure you don't remember Paige…my sister" I asked again, that was one of my many questions I'd been asking him all night.

He never answered me and I sighed when I went over to the door.

"I don't think he remembers you Paige…it's almost sun-up anyways. I'll call you when he turns back" I said through the door.

"Okay just be careful okay Piper. Don't do anything to set him off because I am very sure he can break through this door" Paige answered, she had come back to check on me and as far as I knew she was sitting just outside the door waiting.

"So…I'm guessing your not tired…you got to sleep all day." I said yawning as I sat down in front of him again.

"Well…we've got a little over an hour left…mind if I go to sleep?" I asked knowing I wouldn't get an answer I laid down in front of him and was about to close my eyes when I saw him come at me, he put one hand under my head, scratching my cheek in the process and one hand on my waist and he stood me up.

"Ouch, okay well I guess you don't want me to go to sleep then" I said and I felt the blood start to run from the cut and a harsh bruise form on my side. The cut was flowing too much for just a scratch so I put my hand over it to stop the blood.

"Ow this really hurts Remus. What you do? " I asked looking at my hand covered in blood and I used the other one to try wipe off my cheek.

I looked up at him and he was looking sorry and scared at me. He whimpered and I sighed.

"It's okay…I've had worse believe me" I said taking my hand away and fighting the unbelievable pain that came from my cheek.

"Look its ok" I said stepping closer and he flinched back like he was afraid of me…or he was afraid he'd hurt me again.

"I'm fine…Remy its okay. I'm fine…" I said holding my hand out to him.

He just stared at me his eyes telling me to stay away. I shook my head and walked forward.

"You're not getting rid of me that easy" I said smiling but flinching when it pulled at the cut.

_It's okay…I'm alright. _I just kept saying that over and over in my head while I slowly sat back down and softly stroked his…front paws.

"It's okay…all I'm doing is resting for bit…I wont sleep" I promised getting a little more comfortable but never laying down.

"You okay in there Piper" I heard Paige whisper from the door.

"I'm fine Paige…SHH" I whispered back.

She didn't say anything else and neither did I.

My blinks were getting longer and longer but I jumped a little when I felt a very large head lay on my lap. I looked down and it was Remus, I felt very weird, he was this huge werewolf and he was lying on my lap like Remus would always do. I put my hand on his head and smiled…he _was_ really in there.

* * *

I must have dozed off because the next thing I know I'm being shaken awake by Paige.

I groggily sit up straight, my back hurting a little by sleeping so awkwardly.

"You made it" she said quietly then she looked to the man in my lap.

I looked down and was more then happy to see my Remus laying there now his hand was holding mine as he slept.

"He's back…we made it" I said smiling.

"He looks awful though…" Paige said sitting down beside me.

"Yeah well you probably would to if you went through that… I never thought… it would hurt that much…" I said stroking his face lightly.

"Yeah…well I have something to tell Phoebe now" she joked.

"Why didn't she come again?" I asked, I had forgotten a lot of the things she had told me already…it's been a long night.

"Well she didn't want to come…she thought if she saw you again she wouldn't be able to leave and she's really busy with the Colum" she shrugged.

"Sure…so are you ready to leave here?" I asked the stupid question.

"Of course, we've been stuck here 3 days without a shower!" Paige said like it was the most outrageous thing ever.

"You look way better then me sis, he accidently scratched me last night" I said trying to touch the cut but flinching away, I felt all the dried blood on my cheek and sighed.

"At least that's all he did" she said coming over and tilting my head so she could get a better look.

"We should get him up, he needs to eat, shower, and rest on an actual bed" I said my legs feeling prickly and my butt sore.

* * *

**................i can't begin to say how sorry i am!!!!! take it out on me in reviews.....i know its been a VERY long time since i last updated...partly my fault...mostly my stupid internet though....REVIEW please it will give me hope this story has a future :P :D**

**XOXO**


	28. Easier is not always Better

**Chapter 28: Easier isn't always better**

* * *

"Remus, Honey wake up, we need to get back to the school. Madame Pomfrey should take a look at you and make sure your okay" I said shaking him lightly.

"He is out cold hey…does he always sleep this hard?" Paige asked standing a few feet away looking at us.

"Most of the time…I think I know how to wake him up" I said with a smile.

I leaned down and softly kissed him, I pulled back to see if it did anything and all he did was move a little. I frowned and leaned down again this time kissing him a little more roughly. I smiled into it when I felt him respond by opening his mouth. I teased him a little until he moaned impatiently.

I laughed and pulled away looking up at Paige. "Remind me never to sleep in with you around" she said sarcastically.

I looked back and Remus was staring smugly at me. "Get up; I can't feel anything below my ass" I said my eyebrows raised.

"Oh really now?" he asked with a cheeky grin, his comment made Paige gag.

"Get your mind out of the gutter Mister! How many times do I have to tell you that? My sister is standing right over there" I said thrusting m finger towards her for a second.

"Sorry Paige" he said blushing slightly and sitting up. I chuckled at his hair; his light brown hair was all over the place.

"Come on lets go" Paige said laughing at us while she walked out.

"You feel okay?" I asked looking over to him.

"Yeah…I'm sorry I scratched you" he said looking at the cut on my cheek.

"It's nothing" I said moving to stand but remembering my side I stopped moving all together.

"What's wrong?" he asked coming over to me fast the blanket that was around his waist lay forgotten. Paige must have thrown that on him before she woke me up.

"Nothing…I was just…laying wrong" I lied trying my best to stay focused on something other then him naked…and the pain. I worried my bottom lip in between my teeth looking at his toned chest, not many people believe he was really strong, and muscular, and totally hot! Just because of the way he dressed, he was good at hiding his muscles, he was also very shy in his own way of course, he wasn't very shy when we first met and I didn't like him _at all_.

"Lying wrong? You can't even move" he said slowly picking me up I was a little surprised he was able to still do that in his condition but I wasn't complaining, of course I wasn't, I wrapped my arms around him and felt the muscles in his back, I bit back a moan remembering what just happened that night, I unwrapped my arms.

"Ow…it's my side…it hurts" I said grimacing when I tried to get him to put me down.

"Just stay still" he orders holding me tighter so I couldn't squirm around.

"Remus you're in really bad shape! now put me down" I said hitting his arm; I felt his muscles tense and relax but my hitting had no effect on him.

"Piper, I'm fine okay…where are my other clothes?" he asked he must have felt the chill. I thought to myself smirking.

"They're in your bag" I said in a duh tone. "Now…can we please leave this dump?" I asked.

He placed me back down on the couch and was about to go over to his bag when I grabbed his arm and the back of his head I pulled him into a very passionate kiss.

"You can't expect me not to do anything when you look like that, now do you?" I said.

"I was wondering" he laughed only our foreheads touching.

"Well I was trying" I said pulling him back down.

"Hey guys…! Ah…um….wow" Paige said walking in and now standing frozen in the doorway looking at Remus.

"Paige!" I shrieked. Pulling Remus down and covering him behind me.

"Get out!" I yelled when she just stood there.

"Oh yeah right sorry!" she jumped as she turned and exited the room, stumbling around as she did so.

"Sorry about that…my sisters seem to walk in on me at the totally wrong moments…and seem to somehow, someway see my men naked" I smiled when I remembered when Phoebe walked in on me and Leo in the shower when she was looking for her lipstick or something, and when Prue thought it was me in the shower and she ended up seeing Leo fresh out of the shower "orbs" and all. And when Phoebe yet again walked in on Leo and I at the club…I can't remember the other ones…all the other guys were nothing to me compared to Leo…now it's Remus.

"Here why don't you put this back on and **I** will go get your bag" I said the moment now lost, I ignored the pain and stood to pick the blanket back up I threw in on him sighing because he was now covered.

I walked out not letting him protest I went over to the room we put all our stuff in, as a precaution, Remus had us take a lot of precaution. It was ridiculous really how much he made us do before he changed.

I got to his bag deciding I would just grab his clothes my hip started to hurt more and the added weight wouldn't have helped.

I looked and he had a lot of his regular old school teacher clothes, I saw him in just a t-shirt and jeans and believe me he looked a hell of a lot better.

I dug through the bag finally found a shirt he usually wears underneath his sweaters. It was a nice black one, pretty plain, I grabbed one of his more younger looking pants, holding them up I sighed, I so needed to get my boyfriend a whole new wardrobe.

I liked the sound of that… "My boyfriend" of course Remus was already at the point to wanting to mark me and make me his forever but what the heck! He was my boyfriend; I loved him, two _very_ big steps already if you ask me.

I sighed again throwing the bag back to the bed grabbing the clothes I had picked out and the socks, boxers, and shoes I also grabbed.

I walked in and he was standing by the window looking out towards the sun.

"I always knew I was an animal…I promised myself…that I would **never** fall in love, I **never** wanted to put **anyone** through this. It was bad enough I dragged my friends into this; I saw how it hurt James to be away from Lily every time I turned…I don't think we can…we don't have a future together Piper…I can't do this to you. I won't. The only way I know how to mark someone is to bite them…that would change you Piper. It's…I can't control the other half…" Remus said as I stood there shocked and hurt. I squeezed my eyes shut shaking my head.

"No…no…no…Don't ever say that again Remus…I need you, I, I can't…don't say that" I said as I felt a panic attack coming.

"You can't leave me…ever…we can't be apart…we can't" I stuttered.

"I'm not going anywhere, I won't leave" he said seeing how distressed I was he came over and wrapped his arms around me.

"Don't ever say those things to me again" I said into his chest but he heard me loud and clear.

"I won't" he whispered against my head he gave me a soft kiss.

"I'm sorry…I just think…I just think it would be easier…if we didn't love each other…I wouldn't have to worry that I might bit you, or break you…"sighed.

"Sometimes…easier isn't always better" I said looking up at him.

* * *

**oookkkkaaayyyy.......how was that?????? was it worth the wait???? god i hope it was cause i worked very very hard on it :P lol anyways review and tell me... :P :D**

**XOXO**


	29. 7 months

**Chapter 29: 7 Months**

* * *

"I'm sorry…look Piper…it's just…I've been alone for a very long time…it's…it's hard to imaging. You are…my life Piper, and I struggle everyday with that. I use to hate my life being a werewolf and all, I don't want to doom anyone else with this curse…but I've never met anyone…I never thought I'd ever meet my mate" he said not looking at me his eyes shined silver for a split second then they went back to his blue green.

"I'm here Remus…you have to accept that 'cause I'm not leaving…so make up your damn mind already…I'm staying…but you still have to make the decision on if you are too…here get dressed" I said handing him his clothes I turned and walked out.

"Hey Piper I'm sorry about…what just happened" Paige said awkwardly as soon as I got to the bottom of the stairs.

"S'okay Paige" I said in a daze. _Did he actually believe we were better apart?_

"What's the matter?" Paige asked seeing the hurt, far away look in my eyes.

"…Remus just told me…he told me he thought it would be better if…if we didn't stay together…he didn't want to hurt me…" I said staring off into space wondering how he could say that, how he could mean it, and then just take it back.

"Wait what…a second ago you two couldn't keep your hands off each other…what happened?" she asked.

"I left him alone for a couple seconds while I went to get his clothes…I came back and I guess he was thinking about it…I freaked out…then he took it back…but how could he say what he said…and then just take it back?" I asked looking at her to see if somehow she had the answers.

"I don't know Piper…what did you tell him?" she asked.

"I told him…to make up his mind, I'm not leaving…but he has to decide of he's not too." I sighed.

"It'll be okay Piper, everything will work out like it always does" Paige said wrapping her arm around my shoulder I leaned my head onto her shoulder and sighed again.

"…it doesn't always work out the way I want it too though" I said remembering Leo.

"I'm not him Piper…I wont leave you" I heard Remus said from behind, I turned and looked at him he was in the clothes I picked smiling at me.

"I can't leave you Piper…I was just worried about you. I always get like that after the full moon… I almost made James and Sirius lock me in a cell to keep me away from everyone." He said looking me in the eyes.

"This is what you really want?" I asked not wanting him to change his mind again because then there would be no point in this.

"Yes Piper. I want you. Trust me I'm not going anywhere" he said and I smiled tears in my eyes I ran to him jumping into his arms giving him a very big passionate kiss.

I felt his muscles bulge under his shirt as he held me "Thank you" I whispered when we parted.

"Can we leave now?' Paige asked after we just continued to gaze into each others eyes.

"…yeah…" I smiled.

* * *

Paige left a few days later saying maybe she could get Phoebe to come next time.

I got right back into school, protecting harry, and getting to the good in Malfoy. Everyday I had at least a couple minutes with Remus…until some student would always come at the wrong time, either to ask Remus something or it was Harry, Hermione or Ron coming to call me for next class.

We hadn't…_done_ anything…in a very long time and I was going crazy! I have tried to sneak away to his room a couple nights but either Luna or Carrie would wake up and ask me where I'm going **(F.Y.I they're the two other roommates).** If they didn't wake up there was always someone sitting down on the couches.

I missed him so much I truthfully couldn't wait till the next full moon then I could have him all to myself alone in the shrieking shack.

* * *

"Piper can you stay behind for a bit I have a few questions to ask about this essay" I heard him say and I looked up from my reading. My heart started pounding when I saw that look in his eyes I nodded.

The bell rang and everyone filed out. I got up and kissed Remus with every ounce of passion I could. I pulled back and looked into his eyes…which I noted were a filmy silver-ish color.

"…you eyes" I whispered keeping my arms around his neck and not putting anymore distance between us.

"The human never lets me out to play that much…they'll look better after a while" Remus said giving me a wolfish grin. I gasped and let go backing up quickly.

"Don't be afraid mate, you see I had to do this, the human is stupid. We can't live like this. He needs to connect with me it will make the transformations painless. We have a very limited amount of time here mate, and that's not because you have another class to go to…but Remus won't let me take control that long" he said crossing his arms with a very thoughtful look on his face…but I knew this wasn't my Remus.

"Who are you…why are you able to take control…I thought that was only when he turns" I asked.

"…well he is able to control me when I come out…that damn Snape, that potion weakens me stops me from connecting with him. It makes him in control of everything even when I'm out" he said a low growl escaping his throat.

"Trust me I've been working days on getting this chance" he said stepping forward slowly…I wasn't scared of him. He was my wolf I can actually talk to him get the answers to things Remus would never tell me….wait.

"…no…Remus…there is only one part of you…the human…the wolf…their all one…" I said not liking this…I've been with him for just about 2 months now…everything can't change…why now? 2 months and now this happens.

"He is very strong…he's kept me away from my mate for too long. It's weakening both him and me, I need to mark you 7 months…or we die" he said looking at me sadly.

"We need to make the connection" he added.

"Talk to him" he choked out then his eyes were back to the green blue.

"what did he say to you?" my Remus asked seeing the distressed look in my eyes as I stared at him wondering what the hell just happened.

"7 months…" I breathed.

* * *

**Okay I have completely messed up the time line…so lets get I straight… now I didn't put much thought into the days, months things…I also didn't even think on what month schools actually do start in…okay so it is October…LOL now and in the story. The Paige's wedding on the Christmas holidays…okay does that set at least a few things straight? I don't have internet at my house anymore so I have to post on the very limited amount of free time I have at school….so bear with me. also I didn't really expect this to happen but I needed to do something suspenseful LOL anyways….hope this doesn't throw it off too much… :P :D**

**XOXO**


	30. No Choice

**Chapter 30: No Choice**

* * *

I couldn't forget what he told me…I couldn't let Remus die…next full moon was in 2 weeks I still had time. I researched in the library that a werewolf could only mark during the week of the full moon or the night of. I wanted Remus to do it…well if it was up to me I wouldn't do it at all yet but I've noticed little things, tiny things most people would, about Remus he was getting weaker, unnoticeable to everyone else but I saw it.

If the wolf did it when it wasn't full moon…the connection wouldn't be as strong, which is what I didn't understand but that's what the books said so I was fallowing it. Remus still had no idea what I was planning but I would fill him in later after I figure _everything_ out first.

On top of everything else Draco wasn't letting go of when I came back to class all scratched and bruised. I had told him many times to _just let it go_ but he wouldn't give.

It had been almost a month so the scratch was pretty much not there it was just a thin red line now and will probably be completely gone by next week.

"Still here" I heard him ask I jumped a little quickly hiding the book on Lycanthropy I had started to look into that also remembering that in a few short weeks I would be one of them…definitely not something I was looking forward to.

"When was the last time you slept?" he asked looking at me.

I turned and looked back at the blond staring at me.

"I sleep" I defended as I pulled other books over the books I was actually reading.

"Piper you've been here since supper and whenever your not in class you're here…" he said I was getting used to his gentler side it suited him a lot more.

"There's just something I got to do" I sighed now that he mentioned it I was truly tired.

"It's late why don't I walk you to your common room?" he asked.

"…actually I was going to go to Uncle Remus' I needed to ask him about Christmas holiday…what we're going to do" I shrugged rubbing my eyes and stretching.

"Okay…the Christmas ball is coming soon…who you going with?" he asked standing there fidgeting I was going to laugh at him, the great Draco Malfoy standing there fidgeting around as he made an attempt to ask me to the ball.

"um…I don't know…Uncle Remus was thinking of leaving early for Christmas…there is only 3 weeks of school left…that's what I'm going to ask" I shrugged as I started to close the books I did a quick little manoeuvre to close the ones about wolfs without him noticing, I had figured out how to do it a few weeks ago and was extremely happy with myself for it.

"You can't leave…Piper I know your uncle is a werewolf…you can't leave with him then, it's the full moon" he said and I cringed inward when I heard a trace of his old self.

"…he can't hurt me…look Draco this is my family, my choice, now I'll see you in class" I said throwing my book bag over my shoulder and walking past him.

When I finally got to where I've been longing to go but other wise scared I just about didn't go in.

"Hey Piper…everything alright" Remus asked as soon as he saw me. He was laying on his bed reading a book.

"…um yeah… listen…Remus…um I was wondering what we're doing for Christmas holiday?" I asked instead.

"…well I usually just spend it with Sirius but if you wanted to do something else we can." He said sitting his book on the side table I went and sat in front of him.

"Well…Paige…she's getting married before Christmas…during the holiday. So I was wondering if you wanted to go over there."

"Yeah sure, it'd be good to see them again" he said smiling.

I looked at him his hair was messy from laying in bed and he was wearing pyjama bottoms with no shirt. I smiled back seeing only my Remus there his blue-green eyes.

"Is something wrong Piper?" he asked taking my hands in his.

"…it's just…well Moony told me something" I had taken to calling his "wolf" side Moony.

"What did he tell you?" he asked

"…you can't take the wolf's bane potion anymore…please…he said it would make it less painful" I said.

"I can't stop taking it Piper that will allow him to take control" Remus said shaking his head.

"You won't hurt me Remus and neither will he. I thought we established this already. I am the safest I will ever be with you…we need you to connect with your other side…we need to trust him…it's hurting you too much…_we_ need to learn to trust him with me" I said taking a big gulp. I didn't know what to think about Moony…I loved him, he was the other part of my man, but I was scared of him too. I was scared because I thought I had already knew everything about Remus, and now there was this whole other side of him I wasn't sure was safe.

I had no idea what the hell was going on now…everything changed so fast…Remus opened his arms up for me and we just laid there. I was completely confused….and I didn't know what my next move should be. I had no choice on the marking thingy now…I would have to get to trust Moony…so really I had no choice in what I had to do…no choice in what I was going to do. I was going to do it no matter what, I couldn't lose him.

* * *

**OKay i know it's been a VERY long time since i've posted anything but...i am stuck....and i'm not even sure if this chapter even made any sense at all....review!!!!!! i NEED HELP!!!!!!!!! :P :D**

**XOXO**


	31. Moony

**Chapter 31: Moony**

* * *

It was about a week to the full moon and Remus was listening to me he wasn't taking the wolf's bane but it was making things a little bit different.

For instance…he didn't let anybody around me, especially Men. Well pretty much Male's in general. Dumbledore said it's his wolf taking over, protecting its mate and such.

Dumbledore, Hermione, and Ginny have been cleared to look after me. After Remus checked them out making sure there was nothing dangerous about them. Even so he wouldn't leave me for longer then an hour. I was allowed alone with Harry however long. I figured it was because Harry was like a son to Remus…well a cub.

I was with Harry right now in the library, Remus had one more class then he was going to come pick me up. It still amazed me that the whole "Uncle, niece" thing was still working even now when he wouldn't leave me alone.

"How long do you think this will last?" Harry asked looking up from his book.

"A while…I'm hoping it will be better after he marks me. I think right now he's worried if he leaves me someone else will" I said frowning at the thought.

"So you're really going to do it?" he asked. I had told Harry to see if he knew anymore about it, he has spent more time with Remus and Sirius.

"I have to" I sighed.

"Has he cleared anyone else to be with you yet?" Harry asked a little bit of a smirk on his face, I hated when he said that but that was how everyone who knows has been saying it.

"No still only Mione, Gin, and Dumbledore!" I grumbled hating this. I was a Halliwell and nobody was able to tell us what to do, we were too stubborn for our own good. But now with Remus I have to listen or he can rip somebody's head off.

"So you haven't talked to Malfoy in a while then?" Harry asked, it was still a touchy subject for him but he was getting used to it.

"…no, he's really worried about Christmas break, since his father is gone it'll just be him and his mother. But that's when he thinks Voldomort will make him a death eater. He doesn't want that Harry, believe me…he really doesn't" I said with a sigh wondering how I can get to him and talk. Remus wouldn't let me around him.

"why don't I go get him…after Remus picks you up and I'll bring him to your guys room…if he really doesn't want this…I'll help, Lupin can check him over and see if he's safe. If Malfoy really is what you say then I'll help" Harry said and I smiled at him. It took a lot for Harry to say that and I was grateful.

"Thank you Harry! So much…this really means a lot to me. Thank you" I said and I knew my smile and my eyes gave away just how grateful I really was for him.

"You still looking into the whole wolf thing?" he asked eyeing the books in front of me. He knew I didn't have to do homework.

"Yeah…not really anything new, get bit, get turned, hurts like hell, well you know…" I shrugged, I had told Harry almost everything about the marking…except the fact that me and Remus have to be having sex…I thought he didn't need to know that part.

"Most of this stuff is on Male wolfs….there isn't anything I could find on Female…but I got the jests of it" I shrugged kind of wishing I could find something on what happens when a woman gets bit. There is so much that's different between a man and a woman.

"Here he comes" Harry whispered closing his books I turned around and saw Remus walking to us. I smiled when I saw his crooked smile, I loved his smile it always took my breath away.

"hey darlin' have a good time with Harry?" he asked once he got to us. His eyes were a mix between shiny silver and blue-green.

"Yeah just helped him with his homework a bit" I said.

"So Harry why don't you pack all this stuff up…and we'll see you later?" I said standing up so Remus didn't see what book I was reading.

"Sure, see you later" Harry said.

Remus frowned a little, wrapping his arm around my shoulders we walked off.

"Remember _Uncle_ Remus" I said as I smiled at a student walking by.

"Of course, can't blow the cover, I know that" he said and I looked over hearing the different tone in his voice, his eyes were right silver, I just continued to smile.

"When can I get to see my Remus, Huh? I mean every time we're alone, it's you. I haven't had alone time with the "human" part in a long time" I said as we went down the stairs to the dungeon.

"He kept me away from you last month, I won't let him do it again" Moony snarled and I started getting scared remembering it is the week of the full moon and Moony could mark me right now if he wanted to.

"Don't worry mate I won't do anything to you just yet" he said as if he read my mind.

"Why not…you can if you wanted…the full moon is only a few days away" I stuttered.

"Yes we still have a mere 5 days…the closer to full moon the stronger the connection" he said with that same wolfish grin I was getting so used to on him.

"Believe me darlin' I would love to take you right here right now…but **I** can't do anything to you, if I do you'd be marked. If your marked to early there is a chance you can leave me, I don't want to loose you, but I heard that Paige girl say there was another man wanting you" he said and I swore I heard him growl I closed my eyes feeling the heat in-between my legs as I thought of him taking me right here.

As he said these words I didn't notice he had pushed me into the cold hard stone wall until he started to talk into my ear.

"Is that what you want mate? Do you want me to take you? Do you want me to fuck you so hard you can't walk?" he snarled in my ear I whimpered unable to form any words. _Hey I was a woman; I had needs, needs that haven't been met in a heck of a long time._

"Remus" I moaned loving the feeling of his breath on me.

"Wrong name sweet heart" he said before he lightly bit my neck being very careful not to break the skin.

I bit my bottom lip in an effort to stifle my moans. He groaned at me, I had forgotten how much that tortured him when I did that. I couldn't help the smirk that played on my lips at his groan and the feel of him pushing up against me. I felt his straining hard-on and pushed myself to him more desperate for the friction, any kind of friction.

"Shit" I heard him hiss then he pulled away from me faster then human eyes could see, and straightened himself out. I fallowed suit when I heard the unmistakable sound of foot steps coming down the corridor, they were still a safe distance away for us to resume our walk as if nothing had happened. I looked over and saw that Remus had returned and wrapped his arm around me in a very uncle-like way.

When we rounded the corner however and saw Harry and Draco I felt Remus stiffen and looked to see his eyes the shiny silver signalling it was now Moony who had his arm around me.

* * *

**LOL sorry it's been soooo long but i've been real busy with school.......ALSO LOL i JUST watched NEW MOON!!!! like a little while ago!! i'm still basking in the after math of it! :P lol PLEASE review and maybe i'll always be this HAPPY!!! :P :D**

**XOXO**


	32. I Forget Everything when He Holds me

**Chapter 32: I forget everything when he holds me**

* * *

"Harry what are you doing with him?" Moony said trying to sound more like Remus as not to blow cover.

"I brought him here so you can_ check_ him out" Harry said looking at me when he said check.

"Potter said you wanted to see me" Malfoy said and I noticed he was standing as far away from Harry as the hall allowed him.

"It's Harry, Draco, and yes I did want to _talk_ to you" I said knowing what Remus would think if I wanted to see Draco. He'd probably kill the poor boy.

"Please Remus, this is important" I said giving him my best puppy dog look.

"What is he doing?" Draco asked as Remus started walking around him looking him up and down.

"Well it's very close to full moon, and he being the Uncle he is won't let anyone near me he hasn't "cleared". He's just checking if you're safe" I said as I watched.

"Alright…but if anything happens to her while she is in your care, I will have your head, boy. And I mean anything," he said giving him the speech he gave everyone else.

"Alright…" Draco said fearing the wolf in front of him.

Everybody in the school had learned what Remus was the first year he was teaching here, I had found that out only a few weeks ago.

"Go ahead talk to him!" Remus ordered.

I pursed my lips, but obeyed walking over to Draco.

"I was wondering if you'd ask your mother if you and she could spend Christmas at Headquarters…we can't leave you alone for that long" I said hoping to say it quiet enough so Remus didn't hear.

"She would never agree, they're the ones who got my father sent away" he said a very thoughtful look on his face like he was trying to figure a way to do it.

"I won't let you become a Death Eater Draco, I wont" I said stubbornly

"What can you do to stop it?" Draco asked in a hushed whisper.

"I'll do everything I can," I said looking into his eyes. They were tired; he looked like he hadn't slept in days, I looked at him and saw a little scared boy. I couldn't let anything happen to this boy.

"Stay here, at school; for the holidays…tell her that you have to stay here. We'll bring you to the headquarters after you send the letter." I said after I stood there thinking for a while.

"Alright" Draco nodded sighing; I saw the weight lift off his shoulders at least a little bit more.

"I better get going," I said glancing back at Remus, leaning against his door glaring at Draco.

"Wait…are you still leaving…before the winter ball?" he asked grabbing my arm to stop me from leaving.

"Don't touch me!" I whispered harshly pulling my arm away, if Remus saw that he would kill Draco.

"…I don't think you should ask that here," I said and just as I was going to turn and see if Remus heard or saw anything, I was being pushed behind him and Draco was being thrown into the wall. Remus had his shirt collar and was now inches from his face, snarling at him.

"Never touch," he growled.

"Remus, leave him alone" I said placing my hand on his shoulder.

He looked at my hand and then my face. "Please…he didn't do anything, just let him go," I said calmly.

He threw him aside then wrapped his arm around my waist kissing the top of my head he dragged me off into the room with him.

I looked back to Draco before he closed the door; he was still lying on the floor wondering what just happed. "I'm sorry," I mouthed. Then the door was slammed shut.

I was hoping Harry helped him up…and would take him to the hospital wing. He had to have a concussion or something Remus threw him really hard.

"Why did you do that" I asked pushing away from him.

"He touched you!" Remus growled I backed away from him.

"Barely, all he did was grab my arm…you didn't have to throw him into the wall" I said standing my ground though I was scared out of my mind of this man in front of me now.

Just as he was about to reply I saw the twinkle of white and blue orbs behind him.

"Not now" I whined. Remus was about to turn but I froze him I knew if he saw Leo he would certainly kill him.

"Leo what the hell are you doing here!" I asked once he was fully here I moved a little to the side so I could see around Remus.

"I came to bring you back, this isn't our world Piper you can't be here" Leo said then he started to walk towards me.

"Stop right there Leo! Remus will rip your head off if you touch me" I said motioning to my frozen wolf.

"Piper, Please. Just come back. I'm sorry for what I did; I know it was a mistake now. Please come back" he pleaded not taking my warning seriously he kept walking to me.

"Leo, another step, and I, am going to unfreeze him. I am not going back with you. This is where I belong. You lost you chance. Now go" I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"Piper, you can't stay here. Not with him, he's a werewolf, he'll turn you, and this isn't your world. He can hurt you" he said he must not have been listening to anything I've been saying.

"Oh **he** can hurt me?! Leo? Really, that's what you're worried about? No one can hurt me as much as you did…ever…you left me! So don't come back here now begging me to go back! You chose **them** over your family! Over me! **You** walked away…and now I've moved on. I'm not going back" I said stepping closer to Remus.

"Now back off. Or he will rip your head off" I said then I flicked my hand and he finished his turn.

I snarl ripped from his chest and Leo finally got some sense of self-preservation and took several steps back.

"I'm not giving up Piper" Leo said looking at me then back at Remus who looked like he would pounce any second now.

Then before anything happened Leo orbed out.

Remus was still fuming, I felt like I would break any second now. The look in Leo's eyes…it was just about like before, I had to use every once of my control not to fall for anything again. I couldn't let him in again…he wanted me back…he was sorry.

By the time Remus calmed down and was him again I had almost gotten myself under control.

"Piper, did he hurt you? Are you alright?" he asked I looked him in the eyes he is fully my Remus.

There were times I regretted my decision to make Remus connect with Moony. Well mostly all the time. Seeing just my Remus in there calmed me down a lot more. I let him wrap his arms around me sinking into his warmness.

I forgot everything when he held me,

* * *

**Sorry if piper is changing a lot or she isn't the piper we know and love. I'm thinking of how I can work this into the story better. I'm also going to watch Charmed :P lol to see what I can do to get her to herself…so please bear with me. ALSO I am soooo sorry I haven't updated in soooo long…I'm a little angry at myself for doing that but it's all good. We'll make it :P :D (also going through alot in my life right now :( loosing a lot of people who i though would always be here for me)**

**XOXO**


	33. Marking

**Chapter 33: Marking**

* * *

It's now the day before the full moon. By this time tomorrow I could be bit, I could be changed; all I know is either way I'll be in pain. I am glad for one thing, I'm glad Leo didn't come back yet. Hopefully he never did, I'm going to be different, and I don't know if I'll still be me.

I looked down at the wonderful man sleeping in my lap; I ran my hand from his messy hair down to his where his heart lay. I felt it under my hand. I loved him more then anything. That's why I was willing to do this; I would do anything as long as I stayed with him, as long as he was alive.

I looked around; it was probably a little after 1 in the afternoon. Remus had been asleep for most of the time. Without the Wolfs bane I knew it would make this first transformation without it painful. Mooney said it would get better, easier; all we had to do was survive this one.

He was too tired to do anything. Much to my disappointment…we had done nothing. He fell asleep almost as soon as we got here. I still had a month worth of pent up….energy.

He didn't like wearing t-shirts this close to the full moon he said there was no use because they would just rip anyways. Last time he wore one only because Paige was there. So I now had a sleeping half naked man lying against me and I was sitting here looking at his toned chest, tracing the scars from previous months.

I felt him stir under my hand so I gave him a light kiss on his forehead his eyes fluttered open and he looked up at me. His eyes an icy blue and a small almost forced smile played across his lips.

"Are you in pain?" I asked.

"Not at all, love" he said his voice gravelly.

"Liar" I whispered giving him another soft kiss.

I saw his eyes flash silver and I smiled. I waited as Remus had the silent battle with Moony; I sat and watched his eyes flash his deep blue to the shinning silver.

"Are you going to let Remus do this?" I asked after I saw it was Moony who had won.

"He has hid me for far too long Mate; I will take you as mine tonight. I am not going to let the human take this from me" he said his voice nothing like Remus'. And the next thing I know he's got me pined to the bed. His body over mine his eyes glowing silver.

I had found it in me to be a little bit scared of the wolf trapping me here but my mind and body were definitely not on the same page. I arched my back needing to feel him close to me, needing him more then anything.

I had never been with the wolf before and that alone both scared and excited me even more. I knew from earlier meetings with him that he was rough; he was an animal, so I knew this was going to hurt.

He leaned down and to my surprise gave me a long gentle kiss that left me wanting even more.

"You are safe with me, Mate, I do not wish to cause you pain, you understand?" he said looking me right in the eye. I gave a small nod.

He didn't wish it? But he'll have to; I've read up on it, any and all books on this-He can't help it. I can't stop it.

"But you have to…I understand that too…" I said after awhile of us just looking at each other.

I could feel the fear bubbling up under the lust. I just wanted to get this over with before the fear completely took over and I reacted with my old instincts.

"I am truly sorry it has to be this way" he said giving me small kissing across my jaw line then down my neck. I heard a growl emit from his chest and he pushed me down into the old mattress grabbing my hands and forcing them above my head where he kept a firm hold on them. I counted that as my first bruise which would evidently show up tomorrow.

* * *

**Rated M (just a warning...)**

* * *

"Well not really" he growled into my ear. He lightly bit at my pulse point letting his free hand go down to my shirt ripping it apart without a trouble, along with my bra. I was already half naked and it's only been a few seconds.

His hand squeezed my breast a little too hard and I let out a whimper causing him to do it again and again until a moan escaped my mouth surprising me.

"Will you keep your hand there or do I have to tie you down?" he asked probably wanting the use of two hands. I nodded not trusting my voice to say anything.

I had to submit to him or it could be far worse then it needed to be. Everything about my old self was screaming at me not to let him do this…but I really didn't have any choice. I left that person in California…I couldn't go back now.

"Good" he smiled a wolfish grin letting go of my wrists he moved himself down my body then he started sucking and licking my breast as he assaulted the other one with his hand. I couldn't stop my body from arching into his harsh touch and vicious mouth.

A loud moan caught in my throat when he rubbed me through my jeans. I instantly regret changing out of the school uniform it would have been easier.

"Like that Mate? Oh you just wait until I'm fucking you long and hard." He said looking down on me. I hadn't felt him stop the assault on my breast as he slowly but with great pressure rubbed me.

I didn't know if it would be wise of me to ask him to just do it, to tell him I needed him so badly. I couldn't give the wolf to much…I wanted it as painless as possible and a broken pelvis just wouldn't do.

My hips bucked against his hand on their own accord. I heard him laugh but it wasn't the same laugh I heard from Remus, the one I loved so much, it was different…animalistic. And quite frankly it scared the hell out of me.

He undid my pants and with a few swift moves they and my underwear were gone. Considering he only had pants on I'm sure it wouldn't take him that long to shed his clothes.

"You smell so sweet Mate" he said taking a deep breath in. despite my fear I was highly aroused, I was so wet I knew there would be a damp spot on the bed. He spread my legs inhaling deeper.

I screamed in pleasure when I saw and felt his mouth on me sucking me like his life depended on it. I pushed my hips up to his face grounding into him. I threw my head back and let my moans go free. I had kept my hands up above my head but they were now clutching onto the headboard I was lucky was metal.

He was licking and sucking, is tongue going in and out of me, teasing me, biting me. I was sent over the edge when he pushed two fingers up into me I was shaking beneath him using what was left of me to keep my hand where they were.

I collapsed exhausted already trying to catch my breath. I was left in little aftershocks as he continued to lick me clean.

"You can't be tired already. I'm just getting started" he said after he finished licking me.

I felt the bed shift and he got off and took his pants off I looked over just as he stepped out of his boxers.

"On your hands and knees" he ordered. I complied as fast as I could, feeling, really lightheaded, from what he had just done to me.

I felt him grab my hips as he kneeled on the bed.

"Your **mine**" he said hissed and with one big thrust he was in me completely he didn't wait until I relaxed around him he just pulled back until he was almost out then thrust back in.

My screams turned into moans after I got use to it. Feeling him hit the end every time stretching me like never before. He started pulling me back into him as he thrust in; I bit my lip feeling him go a little bit further.

"All mine" he hissed into my ear. He continued this until I could feel my walls tighten around him.

He went faster and harder I screamed so loud I'm sure all of Hogwarts heard. I thought that was it but he kept going leaving me with wonderful after shocks gradually leading me to another orgasm not 5 minutes later.

With one last thrust I felt him spill into me, with his seed deep in me he leaned over and I felt his teeth slowly sink into my right shoulder. I moaned from the feeling of his lips on me still not really finished my orgasm yet I didn't feel the pain.

When he bit harder I sucked in breath for a scream when his, hand come over my mouth muffling it, and tilting my head giving him more access to my neck.

I felt like I would pass out from the pain I was so tired already the pain was making it harder for me to stay conscious.

When he finally stopped he pulled out of me letting me fall to the bed. My shoulder throbbing now in pain he turned me over onto my back, his eyes, still stunning silver.

My eyes started dropping as I tried to fight away sleep. Just before I let it take over I felt him licking my shoulder where he had just bitten not minutes ago. I felt the pain go down and I fell into a deep sleep

* * *

**soooo sorry i havent updated in forever!!! i tried to put this up a few days ago but it wouldnt let me... i've already started to work on the next chapter...the next one hopefully wont take as long to write...(this one took me forever) so i hope you like....or i hope it at least suffice's for the time :P :D**

**XOXO**


	34. Waking Up

**Chapter 34: Waking Up**

* * *

As I expected as soon as I started to wake up I was in pain, a lot of pain. I whimpered moving off my back onto my side bringing my legs up and hugging them to my chest.

I could tell I wasn't in the shrieking shack anymore, the bed I was in was softer, and I had a blanket around me. I inhaled sharply from the pain, I was sore all over; my shoulder was killing me, almost too literally.

Seconds after I felt a hand on my forehead "Piper…love," I heard him say.

I reached out for him needing him more then anything. I didn't care about the jolt of pain I got from moving my arm.

"Remus" I rasped. _Was that my voice? It was so…horse. _

"Relax Love, it's alright." He soothed.

I opened my eyes to find I was in Remus' bed with him kneeling on the floor beside me. He didn't look too bad so I guessed I was out for a couple of days.

I couldn't help wonder what he did after he transformed, and how I got here. He just stared into my eyes though from his spot on the floor.

"Remus…how…how did I get here?" I asked.

"…I brought you back up here...when I was able to." He answered but he was still staring at me like he wasn't really paying attention to what I was saying.

"How long…?" I asked my voice not getting any better.

"Almost 4 days" he answered.

I was curios now…what did he see in my eyes? Why was my voice like this…? And for the love of god why am I so hungry?

Ok I know I've been asleep for 4 days but I've **never** been this hungry before.

I wanted to get up looking around I wondered how I would accomplish this. I moved back onto my back wincing when I stretched my legs out.

"Why am I so sore?" I asked looking over at Remus, his eyes showed guilt and worry.

"…I'm sorry…Moony got…out of control." He said looking down in shame.

I thought about it…did he…when I was…he wouldn't. Moony said he didn't want to hurt me. Would he do that while I was sleeping, helpless?

"…did he…do anything to me…when I was out?" I asked licking my dry lips.

"What! Of course not…I wouldn't let that happen, he only laid with you…after you passed out. That's all; it was before that…when he was marking you." he said.

"That wasn't your fault Remus…" I sighed. I knew he would blame himself if I got hurt. Well when I got hurt.

"God I'm hungry" I said pulling myself up and leaning against the headboard (noticing I was still naked by the way) I put my hands on my hips feeling bad pains there.

He chuckled at my words getting up and going over to his desk he had in there. I quickly looked at my hips while he was turned away and saw huge bruises in the shape of hands. Shuddering when I remembered how I got them.

I pulled the blanket to cover me and looked over to see what he had. He was smiling as he carried over a tray of food.

A Lot of food! I grinned at him as he set it down over my lap and sat next to me.

"Wow…that's a lot of food. Are you going to help me eat it?" I asked it was piled with pancakes, bacon, hash browns, fruit, with a glass of orange juice,

"Trust me Love…you're going to eat it all." He said smirking like he knew something I didn't.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked eyeing him suspiciously.

"Well something those books you've been reading left out…werewolves tend to eat a lot after the full moon. Even though you have yet to transform, Dear, you are in fact a werewolf and it is after the full moon." He explained.

"…wait you knew I was reading those books?" I asked.

"Well yeah…you weren't as discreet as you thought" he said I glared playfully at him and threw a grape at him.

"You know you shouldn't do that with those eyes…it doesn't suit them" he said picking up half a toast and biting it.

"…what's wrong with my eyes?" I asked rubbing an eye.

"…they're white" he hesitated.

I gasped and moved to get up but there were two things stopping me, the tray…and the stupid pains. I could move slowly but that was it, a little bit at a time.

"Just lay back, relax and eat. I'll call Madam Pomfrey when you're finished eating so she can check you. I…I didn't let anyone near you…when we got here." He said sheepishly.

I sighed…I wasn't going to be moving anytime soon, I picked up a piece of bacon biting half of it while I glared at him.

"You do know I'm gonna have to get up and out of this bed sometime right?" I asked after I had finished all the bacon, it was so good! I couldn't believe how hungry I still was though. Remus reached over cutting a piece of an already buttered pancake almost drowning in syrup and holding it to my mouth.

"Strawberry syrup, you favourite" he said I looked at him wondering why he was avoiding my question.

I opened my mouth though, I **was **still hungry. Oh my god! These pancakes were HEAVEN!!

"Oh wow….these are…so good" I said drawing out the So.

"Are those chocolate chips in the middle?" I asked.

I knew the answer to that question though, Remus absolutely LOVED chocolate; it was his cure for everything so it stood to reason he would put it in just about everything.

"Yeah I asked a little favour from the house elves." He said winking at me.

"…so what's going to happen now?" I asked with all the reading I did…I still had no idea what I was in for.

"We need to wait for your eyes to return to normal" he said not looking at me and cutting my pancakes.

"It will take longer…if you refuse to take the Wolfs bane" he said.

"My eyes will go back to normal…what does Mooney say?" I asked. I knew I still had to worry about the wolf also and if I didn't listen…well lets just say there is a reason there isn't that many female wolves.

"He doesn't want you to take it. Your eyes will…from now on for maybe a few decades have white flecks in them. They won't be too noticeable but they will be there" he said.

"Alright…so my eyes, my voice…what else?" I asked there had to be more then that.

"Well…I don't know much about female wolfs, your hunger is going to be…substantial" he said with a little smirk as he looked down at my plate which was almost empty.

"Shut up" I said putting the last of the pancake in my mouth.

All that was left now was a toast, a few hash browns, and a little bit of orange juice.

"Ok…is it at all possible for me to go to that bathroom?" I asked.

"It all depends if you think you can make it there?" he said taking the tray away.

"Or if your ok with me carrying you" he said standing by the bed.

I was about to nod when the bedroom door burst open.

* * *

**okay....its been...welll forever....months actually :P anyways....who just burst through the door????? well review....with your guesses and you'll find out :P :D**

**XOXO**


	35. Trust mei KNOW

**Chapter 35:Trust me...I KNOW**

* * *

_I was about to nod when the bedroom door burst open._

"Professor, you need to come quickly!" Harry said stopping when he saw me.

"Oh…Piper…" he said blushing I looked down to check if the blanket was still around me. It luckily was but you could tell I was still naked.

"What is it Harry?" Remus asked stepping in front of me, I could hear the growl emit from his chest. He didn't like the way Harry was looking me.

"…Um….there's a man…yelling for you. We don't know how he got in. he is pretty angry." Harry said catching his breath.

"Leo" I groaned hanging my head Remus looked back at me. I could see Mooney try and break out but after the full moon he was drained. Remus' eyes flickered for a second but Remus had more control.

I wondered if I was allowed out of the room…if Remus was in charge right now. I could easily get to Remus when he was in control. It was Mooney who was more possessive one.

"Harry, go wait outside. Remus can you help me get dressed? I'll talk to him, he won't listen to anyone else here" I said wondering if my attempt was worth it.

"Go try asking him to come here; we'll be waiting in the den." Remus said I could see he was tense but he was agreeing none the less.

Harry nodded but he still stood there until Remus cleared his throat and though I could only see his back I knew he had raised his eyebrow at him.

"Oh yes of course!" Harry said panicky sort of as he turned and ran out the door. Remus turned to me his eyes running from the top of my head to the tips of my toes then back up to my eyes.

"Are you okay to walk? He asked coming over to me.

"Remus...you know it doesn't matter, I have to go out there and talk to him. You know he won't listen to anybody else." I said letting go of the sheet that was around me.

He bent over me and wrapped his arm around my waist bring me to the edge of the bed. He let go and untangled the blanket and sheet from around me. I smiled; he would make a good father someday.

I didn't want to be too helpless though so I tried to push myself into a standing position.

Only making Remus give me a look that told me I shouldn't be doing anything right now, I just rolled my eyes at him.

"Clothes, please? Or do I have to get them myself?" I said grabbing at his arm hoping I could pull myself up. Only this action made my shoulder feel like it was on fire, I yanked it back and used my other hand to feel for whatever it was that was hurting.

I whimpered as I touched the two almost whole circle crescent shaped scars on my neck, still sort of fresh, though it did heal a lot more then I had expected, because it was a fact that it did just happen last night. The pain hitting full force when I moved it, I had felt nothing when I was sitting there.

"Maybe this isn't a good idea, your eyes are white, your shoulder won't be better for a few days, and I'm sure you won't be able to stand let alone walk on your own." He pleaded, he wasn't controlling he just wanted me not to be in pain...the pain he felt he was responsible for.

"I'm fine" I say hating the way my voice cracks when I let go of my shoulder as I speak.

"I need to do this" I said after I cleared my throat trying to ignore the throbbing pain in my neck.

"No, you don't, Piper. You can't even move your arm" his eyes moving to the bite and lingering over my body...which I haven't looked at yet myself, knowing it wasn't good with the look he was giving me.

I had hand shaped bruises on my hips that were turning a very displeasing black; I was more or less "black and blue" everywhere.

"It's not your fault" I said seeing the self hatred in his eyes.

"I should not have let him do that, we could have waited... you wanted to wait." He was talking to himself more than he was to me

"Stop it, please Remus, it's done. There's nothing we can do about it anymore" I said putting my hand on his chest since I couldn't reach his face without hurting myself.

"Sorry...I just never wanted to hurt you...I never want to see you in this much pain, especially from something...something I allowed to happen" he said putting his hand over mine and looking down at them.

"I'm fine, alright, now help me get some clothes on and lets go deal with Leo" I said pulling my hand back.

He turned and went over to the trunk of clothes he made me have in here for "emergencies".

"Nothing tight please" I smiled knowing what he usually picks when I ask him to get me some clothes.

"Alright darling, only this one time though" he said with a laugh as he bent over.

I sat there and enjoyed the view as he took his sweet time picking. He stood and turned slowly.

"Like what you see?" he asked walking over just as slow.

"Trust me, I've never had a finer piece of-" I couldn't finish because next thing we knew there was a loud crash as his teachers dorm room door getting pushed open.

"Piper, where are you?" Leo's voice could be heard along with his footsteps approaching fast.

Before I even had a chance to tell him Remus was already at the door, hand on the handle, no way Leo would get in and see me like this.

"Piper?" he said knocking on the door. He was calm right now; so far, whoever had brought him here must have calmed him a bit before letting him in.

Remus opened it so only he could be seen "she's a little busy right now, why don't you go sit for a few and we'll be right out" Remus said surprisingly calm as well.

I couldn't see either of them so I was only going on the sound in their voices.

I just heard the door close and Remus came back over to me.

"He's already out there...how are we going to get you out there" he said running a hand through his hair.

"Leo can see me like this, it's no secret I'm one of you. It defiantly won't be when I go out there with white eyes and a bite mark." I said knowing my eyes were probably more noticeable then the mark, I could hide the mark if I wanted...the eyes I could do nothing about.

"Your eyes will fade back in a few weeks...possibly. I never timed mine and I have never met another..." he said grabbing my clothes.

"That's your shirt" I said wondering if he just wanted to flaunt it even more that I was his.

He just smiled at me and set the clothes beside me. I noticed he grabbed the matching set of black lingerie I had snuck in here.

"I didn't want to hurt you more, your shirts are too...tight, might hurt your wound. I also grabbed your...jogging pants?" he said, I had been...educating him in the more modern words like jogging pants...even just the more "Muggle" words for clothes really.

"Alright, help me stand" I said reaching up as far as I could.

He sighed leaning over more and wrapping his arm around my waist placing his other on my stomach keeping me balanced as he lifted me more or less onto my own two feet.

"Want to...wear these? Or is it too much?" he asked looking at the black scraps of cloth I wanted to surprise him with a few days ago.

"...I should wear them..." I said hesitant, what if Leo hugged me or something, not that Remus would really let him that close if I didn't want but still what if he did and I didn't have a bra on? He would definitely feel that.

"But do you really think that's a good idea?" he asked seeing the conflict in my eyes.

It would be more comfortable without it, and I wasn't exactly relaxed even now without any clothes on. Everything in my body hurt right now, every muscle screamed when I moved. Lucky I had years of this so I was a little bit use to it.

I had died a few times and that wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, I had been thrown around by numerous demons, and I had survived it all...this felt a million times worse...somehow.

"Alright" I sighed letting him dress me. When he got everything on...it was a longer process then I thought it would be. I knew he was taking his time on purpose.

"I don't want you to go out there" he said finally giving in and just telling straight that he didn't _want_ me to do it.

"I know, but this isn't going to go away. I need to deal with him, I promise I'll try making it fast and then...you can lock me in this room as long as you want" I said knowing I'd regret that last part later.

"Now Please...let me do this" I said trying to grab his shoulder so I could try walk a little bit by myself.

He pulled my hand from his shoulder and picked me up bridal-style and walking me out. I took a deep breath as we stepped through the door and looking I saw Leo sitting on the sofa his back to us.

"You can put her down...I know she belongs to you now" he said his voice slightly bitter.

"Then what are you doing here?" Remus asked as he continued to carry me to the loveseat on the other side of the coffee table.

"I'm just here to tell Piper...what she's done" he didn't look up at us he was focused on his hands.

"To make sure you know what you've created...and what you made her into" he said looking right at Remus and forcing himself not to look at me.

"What do you mean?" I asked my voice gentle and calm. It was then he looked at me...and no matter how long...I will never forget the look on his face. It was fear, sorrow, anger...and something way worse I couldn't even name.

"There are consequences to your actions, Piper...you were never meant to join this magic...the two were never supposed to cross. Now you're one of them, and since you're mated to...this thing...you can't go back to San Francisco, you can't ever protect the innocent with your sisters again. And because you did this without knowing...the Elders aren't taking your powers...but you're still not allowed to be Wiccan anymore. You've basically destroyed the power of three in one night" he said stopping to let it all sink in; I couldn't grasp anything he just said I just looked at him then to Remus.

Remus was about ready to tear Leo's head off he could feel how what he said was affecting me even though I didn't even know yet.

"...what's going to happen since she can't go back?" Remus asked knowing I wanted to know but couldn't really form any words at the moment.

"Well since there is no immediate danger to the girls since they already defeated all the great evils...if something does happen, _your_ Kind will never know..._We_ will find a way out of it." He said his voice almost emotionless if it wasn't for the anger that was fighting its way to the surface.

"As you have said, we did not know...now..." he had said calmly but I knew that would be that last of it...as he held on to me a little tighter.

"You're _one bloody lucky son of a bitch_, that you came here that night after...my wolf is too weak to do anything...but I can still tear your fucking head off with one hand. Now get out of here before you do anything more to hurt **my** mate" he would have jumped up and been in Leo's face if he was willing to leave my side.

He yelled this and I was sure everybody in the castle heard him.

"You ruined everything..." he said looking right at me and then he orbed out.

I just sat there...I didn't know...my mind was blank...nothingness, not the empty black of deep space, with dots of light in the distance, but the nothing of a lack of things, a lack of people, a lack of floor, or ground or sky...

"Piper, say something darling, talk to me" Remus was panicking now; I could feel his hands on my arms shaking me. I could feel the throbbing in my neck and shoulder from the movements...but at the same time...I couldn't feel it, I didn't care.

I looked into his eyes...and I felt myself return to the earth. I still had him, no matter what. It felt like I was going to pass out and minute now, I took a deep breath and I found .it hard to breath. I grabbed his arm and held on hard...the next thing I knew it was all black.

* * *

**(Remus' POV)**

"Piper, Piper dear wake up" I had her in my lap before her eyes had even closed, but she now lay limp in my arms. Her skin breaking out with heat, I wasn't sure what to do, she had just been changed, and she was weak...

Should I take her to Professor Dumbledore?

Before Mooney was able to do anything about it I was up and entering our fireplace. I was glad he was weak, though it did mean I was too. It was slightly harder to carry her without our collective strength.

Though her tiny 110 pound body wasn't exactly hard to carry but before it had seemed like she wasn't even there.

Walking through to the Headmasters headquarters I franticly looked around for the old man.

"Remus, put her here" I heard him before I saw him; he stood by a long couch. I barely made it over and I put her down as gently as I could and stayed kneeling there beside her.

"How did last night affect her?" he asked seeing the bite on her shoulder.

"She was...um...sore this morning, she can barely move by herself...Professor, I didn't want this. I don't want this, she wanted to wait...I pushed her into something she isn't ready for yet." I spoke my heart, there was nothing I wanted more then to turn back time and change her mind, to take her out of the pain I unleashed on her.

"You assume she isn't ready, Remus. Do you remember who she was before she came here? If she and her sisters were our kind of witches they would be more then powerful enough to get rid of Voldermort." He said

"I know...but look at her Professor. I, I can't stand to see her like this. I never wished this on anyone. Especially her" I said my heart breaking as I looked down at the woman I condemned to this Hell, I swore to myself I would keep it to myself. She looked so small and fragile, her body shaking slightly.

She was pale, which was making all the bruises and marks on her skin even darker. I was glad the Headmaster couldn't see any of them, just the horrid bite mark on her neck and the dark circles around her eyes.

"She will wake eventually...you know this Remus...why did u bring her here?" he asked me.

"You cannot take back what has already happened Remus, this is just something...you are going to have to live with"

I sighed in defeat...there was nothing I could do...I knew somewhere in the back of my mind wanted to ask, or rather _tell_ my old Professor to give me his time turner. I knew he had one, I had seen it more than once when I was going to school here.

But I couldn't, time wasn't something I wanted to mess with, no matter what...it might just make things even worse than they were now. I couldn't take that chance of completely loosing Piper...and if I went back even just too yesterday...it could alter things too much.

Not that Dumbledore would even give it to me, he said himself there is nothing I can do.

"Trust me Professor...I know..."

* * *

**i jus wanted to say...i AM sooo sorry for not updating anything...since last year...but i moved to a different city, started in a new school. n it's a lot harder then my last school. i also joined our musical theater :P we practise after school. :) its AWEsome. oh also, i;m sorry for any grammer or spellin in this chapter and the ones before... lol... :P :D**

**XOXO**


	36. cant fatholm

**Chapter 36: the inner thoughts of Remus Lupin**

**RPOV**

* * *

I still couldn't figure out if she fainted because of the stress on her body or the news she had received...maybe it was both.

Dumbledore left us in his office; I was still just sitting there on his floor staring at my beautiful love. She had turned onto her side and bent her legs up a little bit. She looked tiny in my shirt, despite the fact that she thinks she's getting fat with all the food she eats here. I think she's mental; she's still barely bigger then Hermione. The fact that she borrows clothes from both Ginny and Hermione should be proof enough that she's...well small.

It was hard to believe that this beautiful fragile woman in front of me that looked like she couldn't hurt a fly...was the same thing I was now...a monster.

Everything just seemed to happen way to fast, since yesterday morning.

I had let her into my life...this was the inevitable outcome, how could I have let it get this far? My whole life there has been no one who has gotten in, the only other person I had tried briefly to have a relationship with...was Tonks. Yeah there had been a lot of other girls, but they were just one night stands. They didn't care about me, they're the ones that liked the fact that I was a monster, they didn't think of me as a man.

Tonks, she was the one who saw me as a man...but nothing else. She was never around for the full moon, and she never talked about it. I had tried to ask her many times...on what she thinks of me, and why she never stays with me. At least in the same house, because I would never let anyone in the same room as me when I'm transformed.

Piper had changed that, I had let her and her sister be with me...just because she said so.

She was the first woman to see me as both man and beast...but the strange thing that I didn't understand was...she didn't think of my wolf as a monster. She also didn't really distinguish between the two, to her I was both man and wolf or rather that's what she's been trying to get me to do.

Truthfully my transformation had been a lot less painful these last two times than ever. Since I had stopped taking my potions though Mooney is stronger...so am I. All these years I've been trying to suppress him. Little did I know all I needed was for Piper to come along and change that?

Though, I guess Mooney had told her that it would take awhile for me and him to fully connect again. Both Piper and I have done extensive research on it, and we found out that I should be relatively okay with her here. I won't be any harm to the children as long as Piper was ok

My sense of smell was still heighted from my transformation, so I could smell her, my mate. It made me afraid of what might happen when we're both turned. Next month, I don't want to hurt her. And it's not like Piper to take the submissive role...so to speak.

I was worried Mooney wouldn't like that.

Lifting my hand I moved a stray piece of her hair behind her ear, I leaned in and I kissed her forehead. Even though my energy was drained from the full moon...or maybe it was _because_ it was just the full moon...but all I wanted to do, was lavish my mate in kisses.

I stood to pick her up; she would be more comfortable on our bed. My heart warmed when she wrapped her arms around my neck and snuggled into me, I walked back towards the fireplace and brought us to our room. For years I had thought I would never find my mate, I had accepted that fact. But now with Piper here...I know I could never live without her in my life, and if she hadn't come along...I would've surely died.

After I laid her on the bed I stood there for a second longer just looking at her, I would've stayed there all day...but I had things to do. I had to go organize things; Piper won't be able to be seen around the castle for a few weeks. I need to make an excuse as to why.

I walked back to our fireplace; I had called a meeting for the Order to get together after the full moon. I truly wasn't sure what was going to happen but I knew I would have to talk to them either way.

Sirius was waiting for me when I stepped into the living room of Number 12. As far as I could tell no one else was there yet. It was silent between us, until he stepped forward...

He pulled his fist back, and before I could move it connected with my face. I fell backwards knocking over some books with me. I knew I deserved that...and I completely understood

"How could you?" those three words had been going through my mind all day, hearing them out loud finally broke whatever I had left standing in me. I didn't bother getting up from the floor; I just put my elbows on my knees and covered my face with my hands.

"I don't know...I can't live without her...and now I've damned her to this life" I could feel the lump in my throat, and the hot tears gathering in my eyes.

I felt my friend kneel in front of me, he put his hand on my shoulder and I just had to look at him. I had to see if he truly thought of me as a horrible thing after what I've done...

My nose was bleeding, but really it was the only thing that was truly reminding me that this was real. I really did this.

"Get up; we'll deal with you later. The rest of the Order should be here soon." He said standing and holding out his hand for me.

* * *

"Why didn't you tell us this was going to happen, Remus? Certainly you knew long before last night." McGonagall said she was one of the only teachers that Piper had gotten close to.

"Simply telling us we need to have a meeting after this full moon definitely wasn't enough." Molly said as she put some cookies on the table.

"Molly that's enough, sit down" Arthur said, and I looked at the cookies and other desserts set across the table. As soon as she got here she started baking. Arthur said it calmed her.

Word had already gotten out this morning, I don't know how...but it did. Not that it mattered anyway, they know. I chanced a look around the table...they were all looking right back at me, and probably my black eye. Which they all knew Sirius gave me.

"I wasn't completely sure...it was her idea. Well it was Mooney's idea, he made Piper choose it. I tried to convince her not to...but she wouldn't listen. I knew though, that no matter what happened I'd need to talk to all of you. To make a plan, she can't be around the castle for the first month at least. Her eyes are white, and her first change will be the worst. We can't chance having her there with the kids." I hated having to explain this to them. But they have no idea how it really is. We had been sitting there talking for almost two hours now, and the pull in my heart for my mate was starting to hurt.

"I have to get back, she'll be waking up soon" I said standing. Well...I at least hoped she'd wake up when I got there.

"When she wakes, bring her here." Albus said. I hadn't spent any time alone with her since the full moon...

"It wasn't a question Remus" he said before I could protest. I could tell they were all mad at me, but if they knew...if they knew I would've died if she didn't do it, then I'm sure they would think different.

Though I still had another month or two...I would've waited years for her to be ready. She only did it because Mooney told her I only had a month...now that she's a wolf also; I just hope that she understands why Mooney did it now.

* * *

**so yeah...its prolly been over or possibly under a year since i've last updated...lol...but oh well...**

**:P :D**

**XOXOXOXO**


	37. Adorable

**Chapter 37: adorable (PPOV)**

* * *

When I woke up I was back in Remus' room, alone this time. I sat up...with much difficulty and looked around the room. I was still kind of sore but the only place that was actually hurting was my neck and shoulder now. _Agh I wonder where he went? I really need the bathroom...wonder if I can make it?_ Deciding I definitely couldn't wait I flung off the covers and slowly got off the bed trying not to use my right arm too much.

My hips were still sore but I was able to walk...okay, more like limp towards the bathroom. I had yet to truly see myself since everything went down, I actually haven't really thought about it. Remus had told me what my eyes look like, and I had seen my bruises on myself already. Once I got to the bathroom all I really cared about was peeing, so I took care of that first. I took a deep breath and stepped in front of the mirror.

I could barely recognize myself...my eyes where white-ish tinted blue a little bit actually, it looked like I just had contact lenses in. The bite on my neck was even better now, it was just slightly red but it was all just scarred now. I pulled my hair down and let it fall around my shoulders successfully hiding the scar. Besides the way I looked right now...I actually didn't feel any different, I had thought I would feel more...animalistic...

My stomach growled...huh, I completely forgot I needed to eat. Rubbing my poor empty stomach I walked back into the room and towards the living room. I know Remus told me I had to stay in his dorm...but I was starving! I wonder if he has anything to snack on here.

Walking around made me realize my freaking legs hurt like hell still, and my hips were slightly sore, but I could handle it. Sure I was walking slower and limping slightly...but it was nothing compared to how much pain I would've went through if I lost Remus. Really all I wanted was some food and my life would be wonderful right now.

I didn't know what I was expecting to find in his few cupboards he had in his dorm...it was a dorm by the way. He didn't eat in here, we never cooked in here anyways...he always got the house elves to bring us something if we didn't want to go down to the great hall. This was something I didn't know how to do yet, Remus always called one of them through the fireplace.

I had successfully found quite a few chocolate bars (my boyfriend had a major problem...he was addicted to chocolate, and I found his stash), there was a package of chocolate chip cookies, and there was a bottle of wine in the very back of one of the bottom cupboards.

I grabbed the cookies and the wine and went to sit, sliding down on the couch so my feet can reach the coffee table, I started eating and I unscrewed the cork and sipped on the wine when the cookies made my mouth dry. I knew he had to have some wine glasses in here somewhere...but I was too lazy to look right now. I laughed slightly at how I must look, and wondered what Remus will say when he see's I finished his cookies.

By the time I was almost completely done the cookies, and the bottle of wine was almost half way gone, the fireplace lit up in green flames and magically grew as my new mate stepped out. I couldn't stop the huge smile that graced my face when I saw him; my heart skipped a beat when he let out a laugh as he walked over to the couch I was slouched over on, surrounded by crumbs from the cookies, and half an empty bottle of wine.

"Got hungry, little one?" he said grinning at me as he came and sat beside me, just feeling him beside me now gave me this unbelievable feeling inside that I couldn't even begin to explain.

"Sorry I finished your cookies; I was **starving** when I woke up! Is this how you always feel after a full moon?" I pushed the box and crumbs off of me and to my side and handed him the bottle so I could sit up more and move into his waiting arms. I gave a content sigh when his arm wrapped around my shoulder and I snuggled into him, rubbing my face and cheek on his chest and taking in his scent.

"You're adorable my Love, and yes...you're gonna be pretty hungry for a while, for the first few moons. It slows down eventually but we'll have to be careful while it's like this...can't have you going out and terrorizing the village" I could tell her was trying to make this a joking matter but I could feel how he was upset with himself over all of this.

"You smell so wonderful; I can't believe I didn't notice before. I don't want you to ever leave my side Remus, I need you here. Forever." I understood his needing me now; I knew exactly how he felt when he was around me now...it was incredible.

* * *

**okay, so this one was jus kinda a filler chapter... i havent posted in a while so i thought i should jus put this one up already...hope u guys like it at least**

**XOXO :P :D**


End file.
